Catch her if you can
by Kiaranaria
Summary: AU! Sie kannten sich nicht einmal und trotzdem wollte Lory, dass sie sich gegenseitig heilen... ... ... Spoiler ohne Ende! Wer nur die Deutschen Bände (momentan Band 25) ließt sollte besser die Finger hier von lassen. Rating ist präventiv. Disclaimer: Skip Beat! gehört einzig und allein Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

_Ich gestehe... Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor erst eine Story zu veröffentlichen, wenn sie fertig ist...Aber... Ich hab keinen Plan wie ich weiterschreiben soll Q_Q Hauptsächlich liegt es wohl daran, dass ich einfach nicht so viel Fantasie habe wie einige der wundervollen Autoren hier - naja, ich habe eher gar keine... Aber ich glaube es liegt auch zum Teil daran, dass ich es nicht schaffe weit genug vom Canon wegzukommen. Ich habe jetzt 8 chapis fertig und werde diese posten in der stillen Hoffnung, dass das jemand ließt und mir Tipps, Ratschläge oder einfach nur ne Ohrfeige geben kann... damit ich es schaffe weiter zu schreiben. Also sag mir was du denkst und was deine Vorstellungen sind, wie es weitergehen könnte. Ich wäre dir unglaublich! dankbar m(_ _)m_

_Achja... was den Titel angeht... der hat Null mit dem ähnlich klingenden Film zu tun. Ich hab die Story unter 'Tragic Marker' gespeichert, weil ich keinen Plan hatte wie ich es nennen sollte und der jetzige Titel kam mir eben so beim veröffentlichen... Ich hoffe es wird noch zur Geschichte passen. _

_Das wars erstmal von mir. Ich wünsch dir dann mal viel Spaß und lass vielleicht von dir hören :) auch negative Kritik wird gern entgegengenommen solange sie konstruktiv ist._

_Have fun :)_

_-kursiv Geschriebenes _sind Gedanken

* * *

_**1**_

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?" fragte Tsuruga Ren seinen Chef. Wobei das Wort 'Chef' in diesem Fall doppeldeutig war. Takarada Lorys Hobby, oder vielleicht doch eher Lebenseinstellung, war es sich zu verkleiden. Man muss dazu aber erwähnen, dass es nicht bei einem Kostüm blieb. Wenn Lory sich 'verkleidet', dann betrifft das nicht nur sein Outfit, sondern auch sein Auftreten, sein Büro und immer noch ein paar extra Leute, die er eigens dafür engagiert. So war sein heutiges Kostüm das eines Chefkochs, inklusive Schürze und Kochmütze versteht sich. Sein Büro war zu einer Großküche umgebaut worden und es sah so aus als ob eben noch auf den Arbeitsflächen Gemüse geschnitten und an den Herden gekocht und gebraten wurde. Vermutlich hat er das Küchenpersonal raus geschickt um ungestört und vor allem unbelauscht das Gespräch mit seinem Top-Schauspieler führen zu können.

„Ja. Du brauchst jemanden an deiner Seite während dieses Films und das weißt du. Dein Terminkalender ist auch so schon immer zum Platzen gefüllt. Aber wenn du jetzt diese Rolle spielen willst und dafür noch sorgen musst, das 'Tsuruga Ren' nicht für ein paar Monate komplett von der Bildfläche verschwindet, brauchst du Hilfe. Dir wird ja wohl bewusst sein, dass Yashiro dich nicht begleiten kann."

„Das ist mir klar. Aber ich konnte meine Termine auch schon organisieren, bevor Sie mir Yashiro-san zugewiesen haben und außer den Dreharbeiten für 'Tragic Marker' steht in nächster Zeit nicht viel Größeres an. Wir haben schon vorgesorgt und nur weniger zeitaufwändige Projekte angenommen."

„Vertrau mir. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Du wirst alle Freizeit brauchen, die du bekommen kannst, oder willst du mir erzählen, dass du dich mit 'Kuon' versöhnt hast?" Lory warf Ren einen skeptischen Blick zu. Er hat nicht mit einer Antwort auf diese Frage gerechnet und die Tatsache, dass Ren seinen Blick abwandte genügte definitiv.

„Ok." War Rens widerwillige Antwort. „Darf ich denn auch noch Details erfahren oder ist das mal wieder einer Ihrer Ich-werde-Tsuruga-Rens-Leben-interessanter-machen Einfälle?" Der exzentrische Präsident von LME hatte schon ein wenig Mühe sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Ihr werdet euch nächste Woche kennen lernen und dann ein paar Tage in euren Rollen verbringen." Ren sah mit einem fragenden Blick und gerunzelter Stirn wieder in Lorys Richtung. „Es muss ja für alle Außenstehenden so aussehen als ob ihr euch schon ewig kennt und nicht eben erst getroffen habt."

„Moment. Was meinen Sie mit 'Rollen'? Ich dachte ich kriege einen neuen Manager für Cain Heel."

„Och, du weißt doch wie Cain ist. Ein einfacher Manager wird es wohl nicht lange mit ihm aushalten. Wenn Cain kein Bock mehr hat, würde er ihn einfach weg scheuchen oder von Anfang an gar nicht erst auf ihn hören." Lory warf dem gutaussehenden Schauspieler einen berechnenden Blick zu. Ren grummelte innerlich, war das doch sein Plan gewesen den neuen Manager los zu werden. Aber natürlich ließ er sich von seinem Gedanken nichts anmerken. Er ist nicht umsonst der Nummer Eins Schauspieler Japans. „Also habe ich eine Rolle geschaffen, die er nicht zurückweisen und noch viel weniger ignorieren kann."

...'_Oh, dieses Grinsen sagt nichts Gutes... _dachte Ren als er dem Präsidenten ins Gesicht sah.

„Keine Angst. Ich habe für diesen Job die perfekte Person. Ihr werdet euch bestimmt gut verstehen."

Das Grinsen auf Lorys Gesicht ließ Ren ahnen in welche Richtung sein Boss plant und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Alle Pläne dieser Art waren ausschließlich zu Lorys Unterhaltung und das auf die Kosten anderer, meistens auf Rens. Jetzt nicht falsch verstehen - Takarada Lory würde niemals anderen Menschen Schaden zufügen, aber was er als 'unterstützen' oder 'unter die Arme greifen' empfindet ist nicht unbedingt, das was die betroffenen Personen als solches deklarieren würden.

„Ich habe verstanden," seufzte Ren. Er wusste, dass er mit Wiederworten eh nicht weit kommen würde – wenn Takarada Lory sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht er es auch durch.

„Gut. Ich werde mit Yashiro die Details für nächste Woche klären. Er muss noch deinen Terminkalender kopieren, damit Cains neuer Manager dir auch eine Hilfe sein kann. Alles weitere besprechen wir dann nächste Woche."

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Have Fun :)_

_-kursiv Geschriebenes _sind Gedanken

* * *

_**2**_

Der Tag des Treffens. Ren sollte schon früher bei Lory sein um sich vorher noch von Jelly 'the Witch' Woods in Cain Heel verwandeln zu lassen. Jelly hatte einen eigenen Raum für solche Zwecke in der bescheidenen Takarada – Behausung. Natürlich kann sich jeder vorstellen, dass alles was mit Lory zu tun hat alles andere als 'bescheiden' genannt werden könnte. Die Takarada Villa hatte mehr Räume als mancher zu zählen vermag. Darunter auch ein riesiger Saal in den mal eben locker 1000 Personen mit Sitzmöglichkeiten für jeden einzelnen, ein großes Orchester und ein riesiges Buffet Platz hätten und dann immer noch genügend Fläche zum Tanzen wäre. Der Indoor- Pool hatte olympische Maße und ein ein-fahrbares Glasdach. Der Garten glich eher einer riesigen Parkanlage mit tropischen Gewächshäusern und einem großen Koi- Teich mit kleinem Bootssteg.

Ren, oder besser Cain Heel wurde von Sebastian, Lorys ziemlich schweigsamer rechter Hand, in das Arbeitszimmer begleitet in dem ein als Schiffskapitän verkleideter Lory schon auf ihn wartete.

„Ich hoffe ich kann mich jetzt mit Ren unterhalten. Cain kann uns später beehren." War Lorys Begrüßung als er seinen Top-Schauspieler beäugte.

Ren seufzte innerlich und nahm wieder über. Er stellte sich aufrecht hin und seine Miene war auch gleich viel freundlicher, so wie man es vom Nr. 1 Gentleman Japans gewohnt war. Nur die längeren, nicht ganz so gestriegelten schwarzen Haare, graue Augen und die doch arg mitgenommen aussehende Kleidung, alles in schwarz versteht sich, unterschied ihn jetzt noch von seinem üblichen selbst.

„Guten Tag Takarada-shachou."

„Gut das du da bist. Dein neuer Manager bzw. Cains wird auch gleich soweit sein." Er deutete Ren an sich auf eines der beiden mit Sicherheit erstklassigen und nicht ganz billigen Ledersofas zu setzen.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass er weiß das Cain Heel und Tsuruga Ren die gleiche Person ist." Fragte Ren während er sich mit einem Nicken bei Sebastian für den so eben vor ihm aufgetauchten Tee bedankte.

„Natürlich weiß Cains neuer Manager darüber Bescheid. Wie soll sonst Cains und dein Terminplan unter einen Hut gebracht werden. Ich habe Yashiro auch schon die Verbindungsdaten weitergegeben. Ihr habt beide Handys nur für diese Rollen. Wobei du deines ja eh nicht viel benutzen wirst." Lory konnte sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen. „Cain brauch ja nur eine einzige Telefonnummer und selbst die wird er nicht oft benutzen müssen, da die betreffende Person ja immer in seiner Nähe sein wird." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

„Kommt ruhig rein." sagte er während er vom Sofa aufstand. Ren tat es ihm gleich und stand ebenfalls auf als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Oh Darling, es ist ein Meisterwerk." sagte Jelly Woods als sie mit vor Aufregung leuchtenden Augen und schon fast hüpfend auf Lory zu ging. „Wie immer kann man machen was man will und es sieht einfach alles super aus. Ich wünschte alle Models und Schauspieler wären so einfach zu verwandeln."

„Und wo ist unser Meisterwerk Ten?" Lory sah gespannt zur Tür. Jelly Woods war Tens Künstlername und sie ließ sich nur von engen Freunden bei ihrem eigentlichen Namen nennen. Sie drehte sich um nur um festzustellen, dass sie den Raum allein betreten hatte.

„Oh! Eben war sie noch direkt hinter mir." Rens Augen weiteten sich bei dem Wort 'sie'. Er hoffte er hätte nicht richtig gehört. „Ich denke sie muss sich erst noch an das neue Outfit gewöhnen, immerhin ist es nicht grade ihr üblicher Stil. Sie scheint sich noch nicht ganz darin wohl zu fühlen."

Ten drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Tür des Arbeitszimmers.

„Sie wollen ernsthaft Cain eine Frau als Manager zur Seite stellen?" fragte Ren entsetzt. „Warum sollte er ausgerechnet auf eine Frau hören? Das passt nicht gerade zu seinem Charakter."

Lory drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ohh, keine Angst." Mal wieder zierte ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Er wird auf sie hören. Ich habe ihre Rolle an Cains angepasst. Jetzt musst nur du noch ein paar Feinjustierungen durchnehmen und dann seit ihr ein perfektes Team."

„Und was für eine Rolle spielt sie nun? Außer die meines Managers?" Ren hatte wirklich große Mühe ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Er wusste es hatte nicht viel Sinn zu versuchen Lory aus etwas herauszureden in das er sich bereits hineingesteigert hatte.

„Ein wenig Geduld noch bis sie so weit ist." erwiderte Lory, selbst schon ziemlich ungeduldig. „Ach, und eins noch. Ich warne dich lieber schon einmal vor. Diese Person, die du gleich kennen lernen wirst, ist rein fiktiv. Das ist die Person, die sie anhand meiner Angaben erschaffen hat. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie viel von ihrem wahren Charakter sie in die Rolle steckt, aber es ist definitiv nicht sie selbst."

„Ich werde schon mitbekommen wann sie spielt und wann nicht-"

„Das glaube ich kaum." unterbrach Lory ihn. „Sie ist ein Method-Actor und zwar vom höchsten Kaliber, das mir bisher unter die Augen gekommen ist. Sie spielt nicht einfach eine andere Person, sie wird sie. Ihre Charaktere sind perfekt durchdacht und alle Handlungen haben ihre Gründe. Sie fällt nicht so leicht aus ihrer Rolle und es ist weiß Gott nicht leicht sie wieder zurück in die Realität zu holen."

Ren wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. „Wenn sie so eine tolle Schauspielerin ist, warum ist sie dann Cains Manager und nicht die Hauptdarstellerin in einem Film? Sollte sie ihre Zeit nicht sinnvoller verbringen?" In seiner Stimme war nicht der Hauch von Sarkasmus zu hören – er meinte die Frage vollkommen ernst. Takarada Lory wirft nicht einfach mit haltlosen Komplimenten um sich. Wenn er jemanden Lobt, dann gibt es auch allen Grund dazu und das wusste Ren.

„Ach, sie hat da so ihre Probleme, die sie noch in den Griff kriegen muss. Außerdem ist sie erst 17 und wir haben keine Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern und ohne Erlaubnis keine Hauptrolle. Einige Projekte hat sie aber schon unter ihren Hut gebracht. Bis sie bereit für eine Hauptrolle ist arbeitet sie für mich. Meine 'Aufträge' sind für sie eine Art Praxistraining. Bisher hat sie mich noch nicht einmal enttäuscht - Oh, da sind sie ja endlich." Ren, noch ganz geschockt, dass eine 17jährige Cains neue Managerin sein sollte, drehte sich in Richtung der Tür aus der Ten eben gekommen und hinter der sie wieder verschwunden war.

Er war geschockt. Ein anderes Wort könnte es nicht besser beschreiben. Er hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, immerhin hat sich das alles der Präsident von LME ausgedacht, aber so etwas ist ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Sie trug einen schwarzen Leder-Mini... Ohhh! War der kurz... mit einem Nietengürtel, schwarze Plateau- Stiefel mit hohem Absatz und kleinen Kettchen, die beim Laufen rasselten, ein kurzes rot- mit schwarzer Spitze besetztes Top, das zum größten Teil von einer kaum längeren schwarzen Lederjacke bedeckt wurde und keines von beiden versuchte auch nur den Bauch zu verdecken, sowie mit Nieten bedeckte schwarze fingerfreie Lederhandschuhe. Ihre Haare waren lang, jedoch stark durch gestuft und hochtoupiert. Die platinblonde Pracht war reichlich mit pinken Highlights verziert. Die falschen Wimpern und der viele Kajal betonte stark ihre grauen Augen, jedoch lenkte er nicht komplett von den blutroten Lippen ab. An ihrem linken Totenkopfohrring hingen Kettchen und eine davon, an der ein kleines Kreuz hing, war mit dem Piercing an ihrer Unterlippe verbunden. Ein mit Stacheln besetztes Hundehalsband und ihr gelangweilter Gesichtsausdruck komplettierten das Outfit. Diese Frau war ein Punk, aber bestimmt kein Manager.

„Da bist du ja." Lory beäugte sie von oben bis unten. „Ten hat nicht übertrieben – ein echtes Meisterwerk, wie immer, wenn ihr beiden zusammen arbeitet." Sie nickte nur und er drehte sich zu Ren um. „Tsuruga Ren darf ich dir vorstellen" er wies mit der linken Hand in ihre Richtung. „Setsuka Heel. Cains jüngere Schwester."

_...Schwester? Ach, daher also dieses krasse Outfit. Oh man, ich will gar nicht wissen was Lory sich da wieder ausgedacht hat..._

„Guten Tag, Heel-san." sagte er und verbeugte sich höflich. „Ich freue mich darauf mit Ihnen arbeiten zu können." Ren schenkte ihr eines seiner Gentleman – Lächeln. Sie sah leicht genervt aus und wendete sich ohne ein Hauch von Beachtung zu Lory.

„Boss, where's Nii-san?" Lory musste grinsen als er Rens überraschten und leicht entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah – er war es nicht gewohnt so einfach ignoriert zu werden.

„Ein wenig Geduld noch." war seine Antwort zu ihr bevor er sich zu Ren umwand. Setsuka sah sich die beiden Männer einen Moment lang an und ging dann zu einem der Sofas. Jelly saß bereits auf dem anderen und trank genüsslich ihren Tee.

„Sie ist bereits in ihrer Rolle, also guck nicht so bedröppelt Ren. Gib uns Cain und du wirst schon verstehen."

„Moment mal, Sie sagten doch sie wüsste, dass ich Cain bin?"

„Das weiß sie auch. Aber für Setsuka Heel gibt es nur einen einzigen erwähnenswerten Mann auf der Welt und das ist ihr Bruder Cain. Solange du nicht Cain bist, wird sie dich nicht weiter beachten."

„Das soll heißen, dass sie immer in ihrer Rolle sein wird und nur mit mir kommuniziert, wenn ich Cain bin?"

„Oh, nein. Sie wird auch mit dir reden, wenn du Ren bist. Aber erwarte lieber kein ausführliches Gespräch. Ich vermute sie wird dich höchstens fragen wo ihr 'Nii-san' ist und wann er wiederkommt."

_...Na das kann ja spaßig werden... _dachte sich Ren und sah noch einmal zu seiner 'Schwester'.

„Hat sie auch einen Namen außer den ihrer Rolle?"

„Warum interessiert dich das? Sie ist 'Setsuka' und du bist 'Cain' – alles andere ist nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Oder gilt dein Interesse eher außer- beruflicher Natur?" Er gab Ren ein berechnendes Grinsen.

„Das nicht. Ich finde es nur sehr unhöflich nicht ihren Namen zu kennen und sie nur mit 'Du' anzusprechen. Sie wird ja nicht ihr Leben lang 'Setsuka Heel' sein und dann würde ich schon gern wissen mit wem ich mehrere Monate zusammengearbeitet habe."

„Hmm. Das klingt sogar plausibel." Lory schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Aber das ist einzig und allein ihre Entscheidung. Du musst wissen sie war es, die entschieden hat, hier in ihrer Rolle aufzutauchen. Sie hätte sich auch persönlich vorstellen und später erst in ihre Alter Ego schlüpfen können." Ren sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an. „Oh, du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen. Wie es scheint gibt es zumindest eine Frau auf der Welt, die nicht den 'Tsuruga Ren' persönlich treffen will."

_...Sie versteckt sich also hinter einer Fassade. Nur warum? Hat sie Angst einen schlechten Eindruck zu machen? Oder sie ist genauso wie all die anderen und will sich nur vor ihrem Boss nichts anmerken lassen? Das wird es sein. Lory scheint ja viel von ihr zu halten. Sie will bestimmt nicht negativ bei ihm auffallen in dem sie hier einen auf Fan-Girl macht... _

„Ok. Muss ich sonst noch etwas wissen bevor ich Cain übernehmen lasse?"

„Ja. Du solltest wissen, dass Cains Schwester die wichtigste Person für ihn ist." Und wieder einmal zierte ein Grinsen Lorys Gesicht. „Genau wie er für Setsuka. Er beschützt sie, wie sie ihn. Achja, du nennst sie übrigens 'Setsu'."

„Sie soll mich beschützen? Vor was kann mich eine so zierliche Frau schon beschützen?"

„Vor dir selbst." war Lorys knappe und ziemlich direkte Antwort. Sein Blick verriet wie ernst er seine Worte meinte. Rens Augen weiteten sich und er musste einen Moment überlegen.

„Was sollte ich mir schon antun?"

„Zuerst mal: deine Essgewohnheiten. Du kannst als Cain nicht nur von Alkohol und Zigaretten leben. Immerhin bist du auch Model und solltest definitiv besser auf dich achten. Ich weiß, dass du ein 'Gentleman' bist und eine Dame nicht einfach hungern oder allein essen lassen wirst. Und zu deiner Information: Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Köchin." Lory wartete auf Rens Reaktion bei seinen nächsten Worten. „Ich habe sie einem meiner besten Freunde als Köchin zugewiesen als er im Dezember seiner alten Heimat einen Besuch abgestattet hat. Er war sehr angetan von ihren Koch- Fertigkeiten, von ihrem Schauspieltalent und von ihr selbst." Ren sah ihn fragend an, er wusste nicht auf was Lory hinaus wollte. „In den paar Tagen, die er hier war hat er sie quasi adoptiert. Es war ein ziemlicher Aufruhr als sie in einem Luxus- Hotel am Tag seiner Abreise 'Too-san' Hizuri Kuu hinterher rief." Ren stand stocksteif als er den Namen seines Vaters hörte und sah seinen Boss mit großen Augen an. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Sie rief ihm 'Vater' hinterher?"

„Und er nannte sie 'Kuon'" Ren war geschockt.

„Was?... Warum? ...Was soll-"

„Das musst du schon die beiden betreffenden Personen fragen." Unterbrach ihn Lory. „Meinst du nicht auch? Wer weiß schon was bei Kuu im Kopf herumgeht. Jedenfalls hat sie es geschafft ihn zu bekochen und du weißt was das für eine Aufgabe ist." Ren war immer noch geschockt und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

_...Sie kennt Vater... Sie nennt meinen Vater 'Too-san'... Und er nennt sie 'Kuon'... Was soll das bedeuten? Versucht er mich zu ersetzen? Auch wenn ich mich seit Jahren nicht gemeldet... Das ist echt hart... Wie kann-_

„Ren?" Versuchte Lory ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu bringen. „Hörst du mir zu?"

Ren sah seinen Boss immer noch halb in Gedanken an „Hmm?"

Lory seufzte. „Wie auch immer. Ich habe das Gefühl Setsu wird uns bald des Kidnappings beschuldigen, wenn wir ihr nicht bald ihren Bruder geben." Lory wies mit einem Nicken in die Richtung des Sofas auf dem eine ziemlich unzufrieden wirkende Punkerin mit übergeschlagenen Beinen und unter ihrer Brust gekreuzten Armen saß. Sie starte in die Richtung der beiden Männer und machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Ungeduld. Ren seufzte innerlich. Er würde wohl später darüber nachdenken müssen. Für jetzt ruft sein Job und es kann mit Sicherheit nicht schaden besagtes Mädchen erst einmal kennenzulernen. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und als er sie wieder öffnete war Ren nicht mehr in Sicht. Cain stand mit leicht hängenden Schultern da und gab seinem Boss einen uninteressierten Blick. Lory musste Grinsen als er den erwartungsvollen Blick bemerkte, der nur ganz kurz über Setsukas Gesicht huschte bevor es wieder zu ihrer typischen gelangweilten Miene wurde. ..._Lassen wir das Schauspiel beginnen..._ dachte er nur.

„Setsuka, dein Bruder scheint sich endlich zu uns gesellt zu haben." Bevor er auch nur fertig gesprochen hatte stand sie schon und glitt mit ihrem Panther- gleichen Gang auf sie zu. Sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn als sie mit einer leicht schmollenden Stimme fragte „Nii-san, where have you been? I waited a really long time for you."

Cain oder besser Ren rührte sich nicht. Damit hatte er nun absolut nicht gerechnet. Als er seine Stimme wiederfand warf er Lory einen fragenden Blick zu und sagte „Takarada-shachou..." Als Setsuka das hörte ließ sie Ren los und starte ihn böse an.

„Give me back my Nii-san."

Ren sah sie kurz nachdenklich an, ignorierte sie dann und sprach weiter. „Darf ich noch kurz erfahren wie genau diese 'Feinjustierungen' aussehen, die ich an Cain noch vornehmen soll?"

„Oh, ich habe wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Setsuka einen immensen Bruder-Komplex hat." Lory grinste ihn schadenfroh an. „Immerhin sind die beiden im Heim aufgewachsen bis Cain etwa 15 Jahre alt war und mit seiner geliebten Schwester abgehauen ist, um selbst für sie zu sorgen. Die beiden hatten immer nur einander. Sie ist anhänglich und total abhängig von ihrem Bruder. Aber er findet das süß und ist noch anhänglicher und so weiter." Das schadenfrohe Grinsen verließ nicht eine Sekunde sein Gesicht - erst als er sich an die junge Frau mit dem bösen Blick wand.

„Setsuka, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nur englisch sprechen brauchst, wenn fremde Personen in der Nähe sind."

„Yeah, but he is a stranger." antwortete sie und wies mit einer kurzen Handbewegung mit ausgestrecktem Daumen in Rens Richtung. Lory musste Lachen als er Rens perplexen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Stimmt auch wieder. Ren, würdest du ihr endlich ihren Bruder geben?" Ren entschied sich, mit einem riesigen innerlichen Seufzen, mitzuspielen und ließ Cain wieder übernehmen.

„Who is a stranger Setsu?" Sie legte ihren gelangweilten sexy Gesichtsausdruck auf und schmiegte sich wieder an seine Brust mit den Armen um seine Taille. „Nobody, Nii-san" schnurrte sie in seine Schulter.

_...Oh man! Und daran soll ich mich gewöhnen? Ich hoffe sie macht das nur vorm Boss um ihm ihre Rolle zu beweisen und hält sich sonst mehr zurück... Aber wenn sie wirklich einer dieser Fans ist, dann wird es schwer sie auf Abstand zu halten... Ich hoffe Lory weiß was er da tut..._

„Endlich sind meine Lieblings- Geschwister wieder vereint. Wollen wir dann nun zu den Details kommen? Los setzt euch. Ten wartet auf uns und der Tee ist bestimmt auch schon kalt." Die drei gingen hinüber zu der Sitzecke. Lory setzte sich neben Jelly während es sich die beiden anderen auf dem übrigen Sofa bequem machten. Setsuka schmiegt sich so nah an Cain, dass sie schon fast auf seinem Schoß saß. Ren versuchte einfach in seiner Rolle zu bleiben und sich nicht einen Meter von ihr weg zusetzen. Lory bemerkte Rens Unwohlsein, auch wenn er versuchte sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.

„Setsuka, ich habe hier," er wies auf einen Stapel Zettel auf dem Tisch, „den vorläufigen Terminplan von Cain. Für den Fall das es irgendwelche Änderungen für Ren geben sollte, hat sein Manager Yashiro Yukihito deine Kontaktdaten. Seine stehen ebenfalls auf einem der Papiere." Setsuka sah kurz auf den Stapel bevor sie nickte. „Ihr habt ja bereits eure neuen Handys mit allen wichtigen Telefonnummern. Hier," er zog eine Schlüsselkarte aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Papierstapel, „das ist für dich Setsuka – die Karte für dein Hotelzimmer." Er grinste wieder in Cains Richtung. „Sorge dafür, dass du nie weit von deinem Bruderherz weg bist." Ren funkelte ihn an, aber Lory ließ sich davon nicht beunruhigen.

„That's for sure, Boss." antwortete sie und wich nicht einen Millimeter von Cains Seite.

Sie besprachen noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten bevor die Geschwister sich auf den Weg in Richtung ihres Hotels machten.

„Kyoko-chan ist wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Schauspielerin, Darling." Sagte Ten als sie neben Lory an dem großen Panorama- Fenster stand und den beiden Schauspielern hinterher sah.

„Sie war so nervös als sie erfahren hat, wer ihren Bruder spielt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst vorhin noch. Das Outfit war ihr wirklich unangenehm. Aber als ich sie fragte, ob sie wegen so etwas einen Job aufgeben würde, bekam sie dieses Feuer in den Augen." Lory lächelte sie wissend an.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Sie hat diesen Willen allem und jedem zu beweisen, dass sie was kann. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich habe noch nichts gefunden, dass sie nicht hinbekommen hat. Wenn sie etwas mal wirklich nicht kann, dann lernt sie es in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit. Was das angeht ist sie Ren recht ähnlich. Auch er ist ein schneller Lerner."

„Rein optisch würden die beiden ein gutes Paar abgeben. Aber ich glaube für Kyoko-chan wäre es noch zu früh. Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Ren-chan nicht sonderlich begeistert von seiner anhänglichen Schwester war."

„Die beiden haben da so ihre Problemchen. Aber das ist der Grund warum ich sie zusammengesteckt habe. Ich hoffe sie heilen sich gegenseitig."

„Das wird schon klappen, Darling." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Deine Pläne haben doch bisher immer funktioniert. Und da wir sie alle paar Tage sehen, können wir die beiden im Auge behalten."

„Oh, da freue ich mich schon drauf."

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Have Fun :)_

_-kursiv Geschriebenes _sind Gedanken

* * *

_**3**_

Nach dem anfänglichen Schock sich ein Hotelzimmer teilen zu müssen, den sie beide versuchten sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, standen Ren und Kyoko nun vor einem noch größeren Schock – ein Doppelbett. Die Betonung liegt auf EIN. Sie standen beide am Eingang des Hotelzimmers und starrten auf das Bett.

_...Oh super... Das ist bestimmt genau das worauf sie es abgesehen hat...und Lory spielt auch noch den Drahtzieher hinter der Sache... _dachte Ren bis er zu seiner Linken sah und ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sie stand stocksteif, hatte weit aufgerissene Augen und war totenbleich.

„...Setsuka-san" sie zuckte kurz zusammen.

„... Ja... Onii-sama...?" ..._Was ist los mit ihr? Sie klingt so gar nicht wie die Setsu, die sie die ganze Zeit über war... So geschockt wie sie zu sein scheint, war das vielleicht doch nicht Teil ihres Plans... Dann würde das bedeuten das hier ist auf Lorys Mist gewachsen... Wer weiß... am Ende spielt er mit ihr genauso wie mit mir..._

„Alles ok mit dir? Du bist blass."

„... I-i-ich... d-das... „ ..._Jetzt fängt sie sogar schon an zu stottern... und Lory meinte sie fällt nicht aus ihrer Rolle... Hmmm... ich bin da wohl auch nicht besser..._

„Ja, Setsu?"

Sie atmete einmal tief durch um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen als es an der Tür klopfte. Beide drehten sich um und Kyoko zögerte nicht lange und ging um zu sehen, wer sie in so einem Moment unterbrach – sie war definitiv nicht unglücklich darüber.

Eine viertel Stunde und eine ewig langen Entschuldigungstirade vom Geschäftsführer des Hotels später schloss sich die Tür erneut hinter den beiden, nur dieses mal in einem Raum mit zwei Betten. Ren saß mit dem Gesicht in den Händen und die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt auf einem der Betten während Setsu, oder eher Kyoko, versuchte den Berg an Coupons und Hotelartikeln zu managen, die sie vom Hotelpersonal in die Arme gedrückt bekommen hatte. Sie schaffte es drei Schritte weit, bevor ihr das erste Teil runter rutschte und sie bei dem Versuch es noch aufzufangen schließlich alles fallen ließ.

Ihr „ Wahh!..." brachte Ren dazu aufzusehen. Doch er bewegte sich kein Stück als er die ganzen Sachen fallen sah.

„Menno! Genau deswegen hab ich gesagt er soll mir nicht so viel geben..." plapperte sie als sie sich bückte um das angerichtete Unglück zu beseitigen.

_...Das scheint jetzt ihr wahres Ich zu sein... Ob sie bald merkt, dass sie aus ihrer Rolle gefallen ist?... 17 hat Boss gesagt... und dann steckt er sie mit jemandem wie Cain in ein enges kleines Hotelzimmer? Dieser Mann... Oh! Wow!... _ dachte er als er sie die Gegenstände aufheben sah. … _zeigt sie jetzt mit Absicht so viel Haut?... Nein, Moment... Jelly-san meinte doch sie sei solche Klamotten nicht gewohnt... Das wird dann wohl auch auf Lorys Kappe gehen... Will der mich testen? Nur weil ich gerade lieber an meiner Karriere arbeite als an meinem Liebesleben... das der __sich auch nie aus irgendetwas heraus halten kann..._

Er atmete einmal durch, stand auf und ging auf seine 'Schwester' zu.

„Setsu." Kyoko zuckte zusammen als sie seine Stimme hörte und seine Schuhe direkt vor ihr ins Blickfeld kamen.

_...Mist!... Setsu Setsu Setsu... _dachte sie bevor sie mit Setsus gewohnt gelangweiltem Blick und sexy Lächeln zu ihm aufsah.

„Ja, Nii-san?"

„Ich will mit dem Mädel reden, dass sich hinter meiner geliebten Schwester versteckt. Hol sie raus." Kyoko war geschockt, aber Setsu hörte das gar nicht gern. Sie stand auf und verschränkte ihre Arme unter ihrer Brust.

„Was willst du mit ihr? Sie ist ein langweiliges kleines Ding. Überhaupt nicht dein Typ. Oder willst du mir sagen, dass du deine süße kleine Schwester nicht mehr willst?" Mit ihren letzten Worten stellte sie sich direkt vor ihn und sah schmollend hinauf in seine grauen Augen.

… _Dackel-blick... oh man... als ob sie wüsste wie sie mit mir umzugehen hat..._

„Setsu... hol sie raus. Ich will sie nur begrüßen. Ohne sie wärst du schließlich nicht hier." Setsu dachte kurz nach und sah ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick an. „Setsu... nicht ich will mit ihr reden. Außerdem guckst du doch eh zu." Kyoko wollte nicht, aber Setsu gehorcht ihrem Bruder – manchmal. Jetzt gerade war einer dieser Momente. Setsu zog sich zurück und ließ eine überraschte und mindestens genauso entsetzte Kyoko zurück. Bevor sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte trat sie zwei Schritte zurück und verbeugte sich tief.

„Es tut mir sooo leid Tsuruga-san. Ich hätte Sie zuerst anständig begrüßen sollen, aber Setsu konnte es nicht erwarten ihren Bruder zu sehen und ich war so nervös und..." Ren war überrascht über den plötzlichen Wandel in ihr und brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fangen.

„Ist schon Ok," unterbrach er sie und versuchte sie dazu zu bringen sich wieder aufrecht hin zu stellen. „können wir bitte normal miteinander reden? Sie brauchen sich nicht weiter zu entschuldigen." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn mit tiefrotem Gesicht und Tränen gefüllten Augen an.

_...Das ist ja mal ein krasser Charakterwechsel... Mit so etwas hätte ich nun echt nicht gerechnet... Selbst ihre Körperhaltung hat sich geändert... _dachte Ren.

„Entschuldigen sie Tsuruga-san." sagte sie und verbeugte sich erneut, aber diesmal nur kurz und nicht so tief. „Ich bin Kyoko. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen und mit ihnen arbeiten zu dürfen." Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an. Ren war einen Augenblick still und sprach dann aus was er dachte.

„Nur Kyoko? Kein Nachname?" Ihre Wangen erröteten sich diesmal nur leicht bei seinem direkten Gebrauch ihres Namens ohne Nachsilbe.

„Jawohl, Tsuruga-san. Das ist mein Künstlername."

„Oh. Ok, dann also Kyoko-san. Darf ich sie fragen, was genau Shachou Ihnen gesagt hat über all dies?" Kyoko überlegte einen Moment wo sie anfangen sollte und folgte Ren der ihr angewiesen hat sich mit ihm an den kleinen Tisch zu setzen, der neben einem der Betten stand. Er war leicht verwundert als sie kerzengerade mit im Schoß gefalteten Händen auf dem gegenüberstehenden Stuhl saß. Ihre perfekte Körperhaltung und dieses Outfit passten nicht wirklich zusammen.

„Takarada-shachou meinte Sie würden Undercover einen Film drehen und bräuchten jemanden der sich um Sie kümmert und vor allem die Aufmerksamkeit von Ihnen ablenkt. Er meinte eine jüngere, anhängliche Schwester wäre die einzige Möglichkeit jemanden an Cain Heels Seite zustellen, auf den er auch hören würde, ohne das es unnatürlich wirkt. Außerdem erzählte er mir von Ihren Essgewohnheiten und ehrlich gesagt, hoffe ich das er dabei übertrieben hat." Dabei sah sie ihn fragend an. Ren zuckte innerlich zusammen und entschied sich das Thema möglichst lange hinaus zu zögern.

„Sie sollen die Aufmerksamkeit von Cain ablenken? Entweder er vertraut meinen Schauspielkünsten nicht oder er will doppelt sicher gehen..."

„Oh ich bin sicher, dass er nur extra Sicher gehen will. Sie sind immerhin der beste Schauspieler in ganz Japan. Ich hoffe ich kann Ihnen überhaupt eine Hilfe sein..." sie sah runter auf ihre Hände. „...Ich habe ja noch nicht so viel Erfahrung mit dem Schauspielern."

„Hm? Shachou meinte sie hätten schon 'einige Projekte unter ihren Hut gebracht'. Was haben Sie denn bisher gemacht?"

„Nicht wirklich viel... ein Werbespot, ein Musikvideo, eine wöchentliche Unterhaltungssendung und zwei Fernseh- Serien, aber die eine Serie wird momentan noch nicht ausgestrahlt. Naja, und nebenbei noch die 'Aufträge', die mir Takarada-shachou aufgibt."

„Das ist doch schon eine ganze Menge. Darf ich fragen wie lange sie schon im Geschäft sind?"

„Hmm... das Vorsprechen war am 17. Februar... seit etwa einem Jahr." Für einen Moment konnte man Ren seine Überraschung ansehen.

„Sie sind erst seit einem Jahr im Showbusiness und haben schon so viel gemacht? Dann hat Shachou ja nicht übertrieben als er meinte was für eine ausgezeichnete Schauspielerin Sie seien." Kyoko wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Oh, nein." sie winkte das ab. „Er hat mit Sicherheit nur übertrieben. Genau wie mit ihren Essgewohnheiten." Ren überging das Thema erneut.

„Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Takarada Lory niemals haltlose Komplimente macht – schon gar nicht, wenn es um eines seiner Talente geht. Er hält eine ganze Menge von Ihnen, sonst würde er Ihnen wohl kaum ein Projekt dieser Art zutrauen."

„Er hat wahrscheinlich nur niemand anderen für einen derart langen Zeitraum zur Verfügung. Wenn Moko-san nicht so gefragt wäre, hätte er mit Sicherheit sie Cain Heel-sans Schwester spielen lassen."

„Moko-san?"

„Oh, nein nein nein. Das haben sie nie gehört, ok? Wenn sie erfährt, dass ich sie vor dem Tsuruga Ren so genannt habe, wird sie nie wieder mit mir reden" sie fing panisch an zu weinen, „und am Ende mir sogar die Freundschaft kündigen." Aus irgendeinen unerfindlichen Grund tat es Ren weh sie weinen zu sehen.

„Shh, alles in Ordnung Kyoko-san. Ich werde niemandem etwas davon sagen." Sie beruhigte sich langsam.

„Ehrlich nicht?"

„Ganz ehrlich." Versicherte er ihr. „Aber dürfte ich noch kurz fragen wer 'Moko-san' ist?"

„Kotonami Kanae," ihre Augen leuchteten auf und Ren konnte einfach nicht wegsehen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. „Sie ist eine erstklassige Schauspielerin und meine allerbeste Freundin. Sie ist wunderschön und so talentiert – ein ganzes Buch kann sie in ein paar Minuten auswendig lernen. Das hat sie Bei dem Vorsprechen damals gemacht. Wir haben zusammen diesen Werbespot gedreht und sie ist einfach unglaublich, ich hoffe ich darf irgendwann noch einmal mit ihr vor die Kamera. Sie wird auf jeden Fall die Nr. 1 Schauspielerin in Japan und wahrscheinlich auch der ganzen Welt." Ren musste lachen, was Kyoko wieder in die Realität brachte. Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was ist so lustig? Oder lachen Sie mich gerade aus?"

„Nein, nein. Ich lache Sie nicht aus. Entschuldigung, aber Ihr Lächeln war so ansteckend und … Ich ... Entschuldigen Sie. Ich wollte wirklich nicht lachen." Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und wurde dann knallrot als ein lautes Grummeln im Zimmer zu hören war. Ren sah sich verwundert um - er wusste nicht was das für ein Geräusch war. Erst als bei dem nächsten Grummeln Kyoko ihre Arme vor ihrem Bauch verschränkte klickte es bei ihm. Er sah sich nach einer Uhr um und war erstaunt das es schon nach zehn Uhr abends war.

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns etwas zu Essen organisieren. Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen wie spät es schon ist." Kyoko nickte nur, sie war immer noch ganz rot im Gesicht.

„Room-Service oder lieber auswärts Essen gehen?" Kyoko sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Weder noch. Das ist doch viel zu teuer. Ich koche."

„Aber dafür müssten wir erst einkaufen gehen und es ist schon ziemlich spät. Also ich würde den Room-Service bevorzugen, dann könnten wir uns noch ein wenig ungestört unterhalten." Damit stand er auf und ging zum Telefon neben dem die Bestellkarte lag. Er nahm sie, ging zurück und gab ihr die Karte mit einem Lächeln. „Suchen sie aus worauf immer Sie Appetit haben. Ab und an darf man sich schon mal etwas gönnen." Kyoko konnte sein Lächeln nicht ganz deuten und beschloss später darüber nachzudenken. Für den Moment brauchte sie erst einmal Nervennahrung. Sie suchte sich etwas aus und er bestellte – für sich das gleiche wie sie auch gewählt hatte.

~...~

„Sagen sie, Kyoko-san, dürfte ich sie vielleicht fragen, wie sie Setsu kreiert haben?" fragte Ren nachdem die beiden sich zum Essen an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatten. Kyoko wurde blass und sah ihn leicht verschreckt an.

„W-warum? Stimmt was mir ihr nicht? Ist sie..." und schon wurde sie wieder rot, „...ähm... zu... zu anhänglich...?"

„Oh, nein. Keine Angst. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mich interessiert nur worauf Sie sie aufgebaut haben. Takarada-shachou hat mir nicht wirklich viele Informationen gegeben – weder über Sie noch über Setsuka Heel."

„Achso. Also... Shachou hat mir einige Details über Setsuka und Cain-san erzählt und dann noch ein Video von Ihnen als Cain Heel-san gezeigt. Naja... ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll... hmm... sie war plötzlich einfach da. Bei meinen anderen Charakteren war das auch so. Ich habe über die Person hinter der Rolle nachgedacht und dann schwubbs waren sie da." Ren war ein wenig verwirrt - mit 'schwubbs' hatte ihn noch keiner versucht etwas zu erklären.

„Und was für Details hatte er Ihnen genannt?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Er hat mir von der schlimmen Vergangenheit mit den Eltern und dann im Heim erzählt und wie Cain-san immer seine Schwester beschützt hat. Das er mir ihr abgehauen ist als er etwas älter war und immer für sie gesorgt hat. Sie ist total abhängig von ihm und extrem anhänglich. Er findet das süß und betüdelt sie, sie wird dadurch noch anhänglicher usw." Kyoko driftete langsam in ihre eigene Vorstellung (oder eher die, die Lory sich ausgedacht hat) von Setsuka ab. „Setsuka-san hat nur Augen für ihren Bruder. Alle anderen sind ihr egal. Sie kümmert sich um ihn und betüdelt ihn auf ihre Art. Oh! Und ihr Kleidungsstil ist so 'extravagant' damit sie mehr bei ihrem Bruder auffällt und obwohl er nur Augen für sie hat, ist es ihr nicht genug und sie-"

„Ich verstehe schon." Unterbrach Ren sie. Er seufzte innerlich. „Sie hat also einen Bruder-Komplex..."

„Oh ja! Ihr Bruder ist ihr das allerwichtigste auf der Welt. Er kommt immer zuerst. Und an zweiter Stelle und dritter, an vierter und fünfter auch. Ihr Bruder-Komplex ist so stark, dass es schon fast eine Krankheit ist."

_...Meint Lory das ernst? ...Ich soll sie also den ganzen Tag an mir kleben haben?... Und im Endeffekt es auch noch toll finden? … _Er versank in seinen Gedanken und bekam gar nicht mit, dass er die ganze Zeit über Kyoko ansah und wiederum nicht ansah. Sie wurde verlegen als sie seinen Blick bemerkte und setzte sich noch aufrechter hin als ohnehin schon, bis sie mitbekam, dass er durch sie hindurchsah.

_... Cain hat nur seine Schwester... Ihn interessiert nur sein Job und sie... die beiden waren und sind immer zusammen... er nennt sie _„Setsu"...

„Who gave you permission to call me that?" Kyoko war augenblicklich verschwunden und eine genervte Setsuka trat an ihre Stelle. Ren hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte und war überrascht als sich innerhalb nur einer einzelnen Sekunde die komplette Ausstrahlung von Kyoko veränderte. Sie lehnte sich zurück, schlug ihre Beine übereinander, kreuzte die Arme unter ihrer Brust und funkelte ihn mit genervt-gelangweilter Miene an.

„Entschuldigen Sie Kyoko-san, ich habe nur laut nachgeda-"

„The little girl isn't here anymore." Sie funkelte ihn weiterhin an. „ Whatever. Give me back my Nii-san." Ren war total verblüfft.

„Setsuka-san?"

„100 points. Give me my Nii-san." Ren wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte.

_...Method-Actor ok, aber was ist das? Das ist ja eher … wie.. eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit..._

„Ich würde mich gern noch ein wenig mit Kyoko-san unterhalten, Setsuka-san."

„Yeah. But I don't want to listen to that stuff anymore. So, give me my Nii-san."

„Das heißt also das Kyoko-san auch alles hört was wir gerade besprechen?"

„If she wants to. Give me back my Nii-san. Now!" Sie wurde langsam echt ungeduldig.

„Ok ok. Aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht noch sagen, wann ich mich wieder mit Kyoko-san unterhalten kann?"

„When she wants to, needs to or gets to push me away."

„Das heißt sie will sich nicht mehr mit mir unterhalten?"

„Not as much as I want Nii-san."

„Is there something that I can use to trigger her?"

„Why should I tell you?" Ren seufzte, dieses mal nicht nur innerlich. Er atmete tief durch und wurde zu Cain.

„Setsu, let him talk to the little girl."

„No! They can talk another time. I want to be with you now!" ..._Nicht schon wieder der Dackel-Blick... und dann auch noch schmollend..._

„You're right, Setsu."

„I know." Sie gab ihm ihr verführerisches Lächeln. „What are you want to do tomorrow? You have the da-"

„Setsu."

„Yes, Nii-san?"

„Wir sind in Japan."

„Yeah, I know..."

„Sprich japanisch."

„Du hast den Tag morgen frei. Was willst du machen?"

„Shopping. Du brauchst was zum anziehen." ..._Ohhh ja! Sie braucht definitiv mehr Stoff am Körper... Wie kann Lory sie so herum rennen lassen..._

„Stimmt. Ich hab nicht viel mitgebracht."

Nachdem die beiden aufgegessen hatten, und Setsuka bestand darauf, dass Cain alles aufisst, sahen sie noch ein wenig fern, machten sich fertig und gingen dann ins Bett – jeder in sein eigenes, versteht sich.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Have Fun :)_

_-kursiv Geschriebenes _sind Gedanken

* * *

_**4**_

Shopping war eine Angelegenheit für sich. Cain wollte seiner kleinen Schwester alles mögliche kaufen und dann gleich mehrfach, aber Setsuka, die ja immer noch ein Teil von Kyoko war, wollte nur das nötigste und kein Yen zu viel verschwenden. Sie einigten sich auf drei Hosen statt zehn und fünf Tops statt 14. Als Setsu sich dann auf den Weg in Richtung der Unterwäsche machte, entschied sich Cain lieber eine rauchen zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zur Raucherecke fanden noch ein paar weitere Kleidungsstücke ihren Weg in den noch-zu-bezahlen-Berg.

Egal wo die beiden hingingen sie zogen immer alle Blicke auf sich. Cain galten die verängstigten, während die für Setsu einer ganz anderen Natur entsprangen. Einige Männer wussten gar nicht wo sie zuerst hingucken sollten und liefen in andere Passanten oder gegen Laternen. Einer wollte sie sogar ansprechen – bis er die düstere Gestalt neben ihr gesehen hat und ganz schnell das Weite suchte. Ren wusste nicht warum, aber es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wie einige Typen Setsuka ansahen. Da er diese Gefühle nicht so recht einordnen konnte, schob er es auf Cains besitzergreifendes Verhalten gegenüber seiner jüngeren Schwester.

Mehrere Versuche mit Kyoko reden zu können sind daran fehlgeschlagen, dass Setsuka ihn einfach ignoriert, sobald er nicht mehr ihr geliebter Bruder zu sein scheint. Als die beiden dann in einer der Ecken in einem Restaurant saßen und auf ihr spätes Mittagessen warteten versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Setsu, give him the little girl."

„No, Nii-san. Now is our time together. They can talk later."

„Only a moment."

„Nii-san, even if I'd want to, she doesn't."

„Why?"

„Because the little girl wouldn't even dare to walk around in my clothes."

"Yesterday she did."

"Yeah, but that was in the hotel and I pushed her. Now we're in a public place."

"Push her again."

"I don't want to and even if, in the end she's the one in control."

"She hides behind you?" Fragte Ren, der nur noch optisch Cain war. Setsu bemerkte das natürlich und nahm augenblicklich wieder ihre abweisende Körperhaltung mit überkreuzten Armen und Beinen an.

"Not only me. She hides behind us all."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time there is someone or something she doesn't want to confront herself with she hides behind one of us."

"Who is 'us'?"

"The other characters." Nun war Ren vollkommen verwirrt.

"What other characters?"

"Oh boy! You're not the smartest one, ha? Her other roles. The scarred girl, the sexy high school bully, the girl from the commercial, the boy, the angel, the mascot, the okami-san and so on. There are a lot of us."

"Every role she played is in her? She never forgets one?"

"Never." Sie lehnte sich zurück, die Arme immer noch unter der Brust verschränkt. "We are all a part from her and who wants to forget a part of them self?" _Ich..._ dachte Ren. ..._Ich hätte kein Problem damit mein altes Ich zu vergessen..._ „There is one thing she wants to forget, but she wouldn't dare to, because it's a reminder to never be a foolish girl again."

"What is it?"

"That you have to ask herself. I already told you more than she would. And now go away and give me Nii-san." Ren wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat fragen zu stellen, wenn sie nach ihrem Bruder verlangt, also lies er Cain wieder übernehmen. Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ereignislos. Zumindest bis die beiden am Abend wieder im Hotel waren und Setsuka den Berg an Kleidungsstücken sah, der unergründlicher weise seinen Weg in die Einkaufstaschen gefunden hatte.

„Nii-san..." Cain sah sie nur kurz an und nippte dann weiter an seinem Bier. „Was ist das alles?"

„Deine Klamotten, Setsu."

„Das weiß ich, aber wo kommen die her?"

„Aus den Läden in denen wir waren." Setsu sah ihn böse an.

„Warum kaufst du so viel? Das ist doch voll die Verschwendung."

„Dann sorge dafür das es keine Verschwendung war und zieh sie alle an. Es sollte nicht sonderlich schwer für ein Mädchen sein täglich die Klamotten zu wechseln."

„Nii-san..."

„Ich weiß es sind nicht genug, aber du bist ja gut im kombinieren."

„Du kannst doch nicht dein ganzes Geld für mich ausgeben."

„Ich kann mit dem Geld das ich verdiene machen was ich will. Oder nicht?"

„Natürlich. Ich hätte ja auch keinen Grund mich zu beschweren, wenn du genauso viel Geld für dich ausgeben würdest..."

„Ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Es macht mich nun mal glücklicher Sachen für dich zu kaufen als für mich. Außerdem ist das die einzige Freude, die ich außerhalb meines Jobs habe." Das kombiniert mit seinem ganz eigenen Dackel-blick gab Setsu den Rest.

„Ok... Nii-san." Sie sagte nichts weiter dazu und räumte die ganzen Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Have Fun :)_

_-kursiv Geschriebenes _sind Gedanken

* * *

_**5**_

Am nächsten Morgen.

„Nii-san. Wach auf." Ren war sofort wach, aber als Cain war er kein Morgenmensch und musste sich dementsprechend auch so verhalten. Er grummelte nur und zog sich die Decke weiter über den Kopf. „Nii-san!" Sie zog an seiner Decke. „Los wach auf. Ich muss gleich los." Das half selbst Cain die Augen zu öffnen.

„Wo musst du hin?" Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Sie muss dann zu den Dreharbeiten für ihre Serie. Ich hab dir dein Frühstück schon fertig gemacht. Iss es auch. Und mach keine Dummheiten, wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Wie lange bist du weg?"

„Bis etwa 16 Uhr. Vielleicht länger, wenn die anderen sich nicht im Griff haben."

„Ich dachte sie geht nicht in deinen Klamotten vor die Tür?"

„Boss und Jelly-san warten mit dem Trailer im Parkhaus und bringen sie dann zum Studio. Du hast nicht zugehört als Boss dir das alles erzählt hat oder? Aber dafür bin ich ja da." Sie gab ihm ihr sexy Lächeln während sie ihren Mantel aus dem Garderobenschrank nahm. „Also iss schön brav dein Frühstück und warte artig auf mich. Es wird nicht lange dauern." Sie nahm ihre Tasche, ging zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um, „Ja ne*," und ward verschwunden.

„Das ging mir jetzt irgendwie zu schnell." sagte Ren und lehnte sich zurück ans Kopfteil des Bettes. Er beschloss den Tag erst einmal ruhig anzugehen – immerhin hat der Nr. 1 Schauspieler Japans nicht allzu oft frei.

Es erstaunte ihn wie etwas so einfaches, wie Toast mit Speck, Spiegelei und Salat so gut schmecken konnte – selbst der Kaffee war besser. Nach dem Frühstück erledigte er seine Morgenroutine im Badezimmer und machte sich daran Lory anzurufen. Nach dem dritten Klingeln nahm er ab.

„Na wie läuft es mit deinem süßen kleinen Schwester-Herz?" 'Begrüßte' Lory seinen Top-Star. Sein heutiges Outfit war das eines Indianer-Häuptlings – komplett mit Lederweste, Lendenschurz, Ketten und Armbändern aus Lederriemen mit bemalten Holzperlen, einem riesigen Federkopfschmuck und Kriegsbemalung.

„Guten Morgen Takarada-shachou. Es ist alles soweit in Ordnung." Ren wunderte sich einem Moment über die merkwürdigen Gesänge im Hintergrund, aber wusste es besser als nachzufragen.

„Gut zu hören. Und was kann ich heute Schönes für dich tun?" Ren hatte eine Menge Fragen, wusste aber nicht so recht wo er anfangen sollte. Als ob Lory seine Gedanken lesen könnte unterbrach er ihn bevor er auch nur den Mund weit genug aufmachen konnte, um etwas zu sagen. „Hast du mit ihr reden können?"

„Sie meinen Kyoko-san? Bisher erst ein mal und das nicht gerade lange."

„So? Was hältst du von ihr?"

„... Sie ist eine gute Schauspielerin, aber... … ...es scheint mir eher als ob sie eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit hat." Lory musste Grinsen.

„Ich schätze so könnte man es auch nennen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie ihre Persönlichkeiten selbst erschafft und jederzeit zwischen ihnen hin und her switchen kann. Außerdem bekommt sie alles mit was 'die Anderen' machen und lässt sie, auch wenn sie selbst vielleicht niemals so handeln würde."

„Sie scheinen sie gut zu kennen oder woher wissen sie das so genau?"

„Ohhh, sag bloß ich höre da ein wenig Eifersucht durchscheinen." Das war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. ..._Das geht ja schneller als erwartet..._

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, Takarada-shachou."

„Versuch du mir nicht zu erzählen was ich höre und was nicht. Dafür bist du noch mindestens 100 Jahre zu früh mein Junge." Ren seufzte

„Wie Sie meinen. Dann werden das wohl noch Überreste von Cain sein." Lory musste Lachen.

„Wenn du das sagst." Ren grummelte nur und überlegte, ob er wirklich noch weiter mit Lory reden wollte, wenn er so drauf war. „Seit etwa einem Jahr. Sie war letztes Jahr im Februar beim Vorsprechen. Ihre Performance war... auffällig." _… 'auffällig'?... und das aus Lorys Mund... was bitte hat sie gemacht um von ihm als 'auffällig' beschrieben zu werden?... _„Nicht was du jetzt denkst. Sie ist das anständigste Mädel, dass mir jemals unter die Nase gekommen ist. Ihre Vorstellung war so auffällig weil anders. Du wirst wahrscheinlich nicht wissen was das ist, aber du kannst es ja mal nachlesen: die Katsura-Technik. Es war eine riesige Rose..." Lory musste Lächeln als er sich daran erinnerte „... obwohl sie meinte es wäre eher ein Kohlkopf geworden. In ihrem Alter schon so etwas zu können... Sie überrascht mich echt immer wieder mit dem was sie alles kann oder wie schnell sie etwas neues lernt. Sie ist dir recht ähnlich, Ren. Nur … irgendwie... extremer."

„Achso, dann ist sie also über das Vorsprechen in der Schauspielabteilung gelandet."

„Da liegst du falsch. Sie hat zwar die erste Runde bestanden in der zweiten konnte sie aber nicht überzeugen." Ren war perplex.

„Und was hat sie dann gemacht um eine Anstellung bei LME zu bekommen?"

„Wieder falsch. Sie ist nicht bei LME angestellt."

„?"

„Sie arbeitet für mich." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause bevor er weiter sprach. „Du hast es wahrscheinlich noch nicht gesehen, aber sie hat dieses Feuer in den Augen - Ich konnte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Also gab ich ihr eine Aufgabe und sie hat sie besser erledigt als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Seit dem bekommt sie von mir ab und an einen Auftrag. Setsuka ist einer dieser Aufträge." Ren blieb schweigsam und hörte weiter zu. „Oh, und jetzt komm mir nicht mit dem ganzen Mist, von wegen ich besorge ihr die ganzen Schauspiel-Jobs. Ich habe ihr lediglich von einem Vorsprechen für einen Werbespot erzählt, den Rest hat sie selbst gemacht."

„Ich weiß das Sie niemandem einfach einen Job in die Hände legen." Warf Ren dazwischen.

„Na dann ist ja gut." Lory lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sprach dann weiter. „Und wie kann ich dir noch behilflich sein?" Ren überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er Lory wirklich etwas über sie fragen sollte. Er seufzte innerlich. _ ...Doofe Neugier..._

„Können sie mir sagen in was sie mitgespielt hat? Ich würde mir gern ein wenig ihrer Arbeiten ansehen während sie bei den Dreharbeiten ist. Vielleicht kann ich mich dann besser auf ihren Charakter einstellen." Lory grinste schon fast von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Du kannst dir das Musikvideo ansehen – Fuwa Sho's 'Prisoner'. Ich wette du wirst es zweimal sehen müssen um zu wissen wen sie spielt." ..._Dann hatte sie wohl nur eine kleine Rolle in dem Video..._ dachte Ren.

„Und ihre Serien? Sie meinte eine der beiden wird erst noch ausgestrahlt. Wie heißt die andere?"

„Ganz schön neugierig. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht." bevor Ren etwas dazu sagen konnte sprach Lory weiter. „Dark Moon." Er konnte sich schon denken wie Ren reagieren würde, wenn er das hört. Besagte Person war überrascht, ließ sich aber nichts weiter anmerken und fragte monoton.

„Und wen hat sie gespielt?"

„Ren." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich weiß, dass du Katsuki spielen wolltest, aber glaube mir, es wäre schief gegangen. Es war eine gute Entscheidung von Direktor Ogata Kitano Eiji die Rolle zu geben. Er hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Auch wenn Ogata es nicht ganz geschafft hat 'Tsukigomori' zu übertreffen, die Einschaltquoten waren immerhin beinahe die gleichen" ..._Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich Dark Moon angesehen hat... Es hatte ihn ganz schön getroffen, dass ihm Katsuki nicht einmal vorgeschlagen wurde..._ „Sieh es dir an, Ren. Sie hat erstklassige Arbeit geleistet." Ren war für einen Augenblick nachdenklich bevor er spontan beschloss das Gespräch zu beenden.

„Ich danke Ihnen und werde Ihre kostbare Zeit nun nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen."

„Jederzeit, Ren. Jederzeit."

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, stand Ren auf und ging zum Schrank. Ganz unten in Cains schwarzer Reisetasche war die Notebook- Tasche für seinen ultra- flachen Laptop. Nachdem er den Computer auf den Tisch gestellt hatte ließ er ihn hochfahren und machte sich daran die Taschen wieder in den Schrank zu räumen. Er holte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich dann hin.

„Ich denke ich fange mit dem Video an." Er gab 'Prisoner' in die Suchzeile ein und sofort wurden unzählige Einträge von Fuwa Sho angezeigt. „Scheint ja recht beliebt zu sein." Ren hörte nicht gerade viel Musik und kannte den Musiker daher auch nicht. Er klickte auf einen Video- Link und schaltete auf Vollbild. Als das Video lief konzentrierte er sich so sehr auf die einzelnen Schauspieler, dass er die Musik gar nicht wahrnahm. Lory hatte Recht – er musste sich das Video ein zweites mal ansehen. Beim ersten mal achtete er nicht wirklich auf die Story und wartete die ganze Zeit auf eine Nebenrolle, die sie gespielte haben könnte, aber es gab nur drei Darsteller.

„Ok... dann muss sie einer der Engel sein..." Er rückte näher an den Bildschirm und diesmal achtete er sogar auf das Geschehen im Video. Zwei weiß gekleidete Engel mit langen blonden Haaren, bei der einen glatt bei der anderen gewellt, saßen auf einer Blumenwiese und erfreuten sich an der Natur. Er konnte die Gesichter nicht gut erkennen, da sie nur von weitem gezeigt wurden, aber er bemerkte, dass der Engel mit dem gewellten Haar den anderen quasi mitzog-sie war eindeutig die bessere Schauspielerin der beiden. Dann folgten ein paar Szenen mit dem Dämon und dem glatt- haarigen Engel, Einzelaufnahmen vom Dämon während er singt und zum Schluss die Szene mit dem anderen Engel und dem Dämon auf dem Turm. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf wie ausdrucksstark das Gesicht des Engels mit den gewellten Haaren war. Ren bemerkte nicht, dass er dem Bildschirm immer näher kam während der Engel auf den Dämon zu schritt. Sie weinte. Bei jedem einzelnen Schritt kullerten ihr die Tränen runter. Sie legte ihre Hände um den Hals des Dämon und dann eine Nahaufnahme von ihrem Gesicht. Er wusste nicht warum, aber Ren hatte das Gefühl es zerrisse ihm das Herz. Ihr von Trauer, Schmerz und Verzweiflung gezeichnetes Gesicht, ihre tränen- gezeichneten Wangen – er wurde von ihren Gefühlen mitgerissen ohne es zu bemerken. Erst als plötzlich das Bild zum fallenden Dämon wechselte fiel ihm auf wie nah er dem Bildschirm gekommen war. Und dann der Wechsel. Vom sanften reinen Engel mit strahlend weißen Flügeln war nicht mehr viel übrig in diesem irrsinnigen Wesen mit tiefschwarzen Schwingen.

Ren musste zugeben er war erstaunt – ihn hatte lange kein Schauspiel derart mitgenommen. Er klickte ein paar mal auf den Ladebalken um einen bestimmten Augenblick des Videos noch einmal zu sehen und hielt es bei dem Moment an als sie gerade den Dämon über die Mauer gestoßen hatte. Selbst als Standbild war ihr Gesichtsausdruck noch herzzerreißend. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er hatte dieses Gefühl von Déjà-vu – als ob er sie schon einmal so weinen gesehen hätte. Aber was ihn noch mehr beschäftigte war die Tatsache, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie Kyoko war, er konnte sie einfach nicht erkennen. Wie könnte man auch diesen goldblonden blauäugigen Engel mit einer platinblonden grauäugigen Setsuka Heel vergleichen? Zwischen den beiden lagen Welten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ganz davon abgesehen wusste er ja noch nicht einmal wie die normale ungeschminkte Kyoko aussah.

Als nächstes ließ er die Suchmaschine nach 'Dark Moon' suchen. Er sah sich eine Liste der Schauspieler an und stellte fest das Kyoko 'Hongo Mio' gespielt hatte.

_In so einer kurzen Zeit schon eine der wichtigsten Nebenrollen in einem der größten Serienprojekten zu landen... Unglaublich..._ Ren suchte sich ein paar Videoausschnitte von Mio raus, da er wenig Lust hatte sich die ganze Serie anzusehen.

Und wieder sah sie komplett anders aus. Kurze schwarze Haare, ein wirklich Angst einflößender böser Blick und die Narbe, die nur zu real aussah. Sie hatte die Körperhaltung und Ausstrahlung einer höheren Tochter, sowie die klare und deutliche Aussprache, jedoch merkte man in jedem ihrer Worte und mit jeder ihrer Handlungen die Abneigung, die sie gegenüber ihrem Umfeld empfand.

In einer Nahaufnahme bemerkte er ihr goldenen Augen und hatte wieder das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu. ..._Goldene Augen?... Ob das auch wieder Kontaktlinsen sind?... Ich habe schon einmal irgendwo goldene Augen gesehen... nur wo?... _Er dachte angestrengt nach, aber er es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm und seine Konzentration war ganz dahin. Mio hatte soeben ein Kissen mit einem Messer zerfetzt und dann die Klinge neben Mitsukis Kopf in die Wand gerammt, überall flogen Federn herum und dann dieses Grinsen. Ren musste gestehen selbst ihm lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Er fragte sich wie sich wohl die andere Schauspielerin gefühlt haben muss – der Terror in ihrem Gesicht sah doch sehr real aus. Ihm fiel auf, dass auch in anderen Szenen, die Reaktionen der Protagonisten extrem echt wirkten, wenn sie mit Mio zu tun hatten. _...Wenn sie jeden Charakter so realistisch spielen kann, dann frage ich mich __wie sie wirklich ist... Nein, halt. Setsu meinte doch sie vergisst nie einen Charakter und alle sind ein Teil von ihr... Dann ist sie Mio? bzw. kann Mio sein? … Ich hoffe ich triggere sie nicht aus versehen..._

Er sah sich noch ein paar weitere Videos an bevor er beschloss sich seinen Drehbüchern zu widmen. Immerhin hatte auch er noch die ein oder andere Szene zu drehen.

* * *

* 'ja ne' bzw. 'ja mata ne' bedeutet in etwa so viel wie 'bis später'

Danke fürs lesen :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Have Fun :)_

_-kursiv Geschriebenes _sind Gedanken

* * *

_**6**_

Ren sah zum neunten mal innerhalb der letzten fünf Minuten auf die Uhr. _...Gleich halb acht... Ob sich der Dreh so sehr herausgezögert hat?..._ Er griff zum x-ten mal nach seinem Handy, aber auch dieses mal ohne eine neue Nachricht oder verpassten Anruf darauf zu finden. Gerade als er entschied sie anzurufen und zu fragen wo sie sei, hörte er wie die Tür aufging.

„Nii-san! Ich bin wieder da." Er überraschte sich selbst als er merkte wie sein Körper sich entspannte. Ihm ist gar nicht aufgefallen wie angespannt er die ganze Zeit war.

„Wo warst du?" Sie bemerkte gleich an seinem Tonfall, dass er auf sie gewartet hatte. Mit einem ihrer verführerischen only-for-Nii-san Lächeln™ hing sie ihren Mantel in den Garderobenschrank und ging zu ihrem Bett um ihre Tasche und ein Tüte darauf abzulegen.

„Hast du mich vermisst? Du wusstest wohl nichts mit dir allein anzufangen." Sie nahm die ganze Zeit kein Auge von ihm während sie um das Bett herum lief und sich dann darauf setzte. „Eine der Nebenrollen hatte bei der ersten Aufnahme so viel Angst, dass sie eine halbe Stunde brauchte bis sie sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie ihren Part wiederholen konnte." Ren musste an die Szenen von Mio denken, die er am Vormittag gesehen hatte und konnte mit der betroffenen Person aufrichtig mitfühlen. Aber das erklärte nicht warum sie erst so spät wieder da war.

„Und weiter?" Diese zwei Worte schrien geradezu nach Ungeduld, jedoch nur für Setsus Ohren, jeder andere wäre bei dieser erschreckend bösartig klingenden Monotonie zusammengezuckt – sie musste nur noch mehr Lächeln.

„Es kam ein Anruf vom Boss und sie musste noch zu LME um einen Job zu besprechen."

„Was für ein Job und warum hast du nicht angerufen?"

„Weil sie meine Sachen im Trailer gelassen hatte. Auf ihrem Handy hatte sie deine Telefonnummer nicht. Aber keine Angst ich habe sie eben in ihrem Handy eingespeichert."

„Speicher mir auch ihre Nummer ein." Sagte er und warf ihr sein Handy zu, das er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?" Antwortete Setsu schmollend und nahm sein Handy vom Bett.

„Setsu, ich will wissen wo du bist und wie ich dich erreichen kann." Er sah sie an und sprach weiter bevor sie weitere Wiederworte äußern konnte. „Ohne sie gäbe es dich nicht, also mach." Setsu gab sich geschlagen und speicherte Kyokos Nummer in sein Handy ein. Sie stand auf, gab ihm sein Telefon wieder und ging dann in die Küche um Abendessen zu machen. Ren versuchte ihr nicht auf den Hintern zu starren und lenkte sich ab in dem er im Telefonbuch seines Handys nach ihrer Nummer suchte. _...Diese ultra- kurzen Hotpants müssen auch noch von Jelly-san sein... Friert sie nicht mit nur so wenig Stoff an den Beinen?..._ Als er ihren Namen gefunden hatte klickte er auf 'Anrufen' und wartete. Es überraschte ihn als eine Melodie erklang, die sich erschreckend stark nach Märchenmusik anhörte. Er sah wie sie zusammenzuckte und dann als ob nichts gewesen wäre zu ihrer Tasche ging und eine kleine weiße Handtasche heraus holte. Sie griff hinein und hielt dann ein rosa Telefon in ihrer Hand, klappte es auf, sah auf den Namen, legte auf und sah dann zu ihrem Bruder.

„Was machst du?"

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob das auch die richtige Telefonnummer ist."

„Denkst du ich lüge dich an?" Während sie sprach stellte sie das Handy auf lautlos, packte es zurück in die kleine Handtasche und ging wieder in die Küche.

„Du bist recht eigen, wenn es um andere Frauen geht."

„Nii-san ist ja auch nicht hier um Frauen kennenzulernen."

„..." …. „Du hast mir noch nichts von dem Job erzählt."

„Muss ich ja auch nicht. Ist ja nicht meiner."

„Ich will aber wissen, was mich meiner süßen kleinen Schwester beraubt." Sie sah ihn an und schenkte ihm ihr Nii-san™- Lächeln. Er wusste anscheinend wie er mit ihr reden musste.

„Ein Model-Job. Die Models haben abgesagt und der Fotograf brauchte Ersatz."

„Wann?"

„Morgen früh."

„Wie lange?"

„Länger als das Fotoshooting von Tsuruga." Er starrte sie für einen Moment an und murmelte dann zu sich.

„Wozu soll sie nochmal meine Managerin spielen? Sie braucht eher selbst einen." Setsu beschloss so zu tun als ob sie das nicht gehört hätte und kochte weiter.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Cain ins Badezimmer für sein tägliches Bad. Als er nach seiner üblichen Badezeit von über einer Stunde (im Gegensatz zu seinem Aussehen ist Cain extrem reinlich und badet daher immer sehr lange; Ren bevorzugt duschen) die Tür vom Badezimmer öffnete blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Auf dem Fußboden vor den beiden Betten 'saß' Setsu... im Spagat. Sie trug eine kurze schwarze Leggins und ein schwarzes Trägertop. Ihre Haare hatte sie mit einer Spange hochgesteckt. Sie beugte sich nach vorn mit ausgestreckten Armen bis ihre Stirn den Boden berührte.

„Setsu, was machst du da?"

„Stretchen. Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„Ich wundere mich nur weil du das sonst nicht machst." Sagte er während er an ihr vorbei ging, sich auf sein Bett setzte und den Fernseher einschaltete.

„Fürs Fotoshooting. Man weiß nie was man alles machen muss und ich wollt nur sehen ob ich noch in Form bin." _...sieht ganz danach aus..._ Dachte Ren als er versuchte sich auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren. Sie stand auf, stellte sich gerade hin und beugte sich dann runter und legte ihre Handflächen flach auf den Boden. Danach stellte sie sich wieder hin und beugte sich nach hinten bis sie mit den Händen auf dem Boden war, das hielt sie dann eine Weile. Ren machte große Augen – mit 'auf den Fernseher konzentrieren' war da nicht mehr viel. Sie streckte eines ihrer Beine gerade nach oben, nahm das andere hinterher, brachte beide wieder zu Boden und stellte sich dann wieder aufrecht hin.

„Nii-san." Er zuckte zusammen als er bemerkte, das sie ihn ansah. Sein Blick wendete sich wieder dem Fernseher zu bevor er antwortete.

„Was?"

„Hilf mir mal kurz." Er sah sie fragend an und stand dann auf.

„Wobei?" Sie sah mit ihrem Nii-san™Lächeln an.

"Halt mich." Hauchte sie im zu. Er starrte sie sprachlos an. Sie fing an zu grinsen.

„Gib mir deine Arme." Sagte sie während sie ihre Arme ausstreckte. Er tat wie befohlen. Sie hielt sich an seinen Unterarmen fest und sagte „Hilf mir runter." Während sie langsam wieder in den Spagat ging – dieses mal mit einem Bein nach vorn und dem anderen nach hinten. „Danke, Nii-san. Auf Teppich geht das immer nur so mühselig." Cain/Ren sah weiterhin sprachlos zu ihr hinunter, während sie sich über das nach vorn gestreckte Bein legte. Er wollte gerade in die Küche gehen und sich etwas kühles zu trinken holen als sie sich wieder aufsetzte. „Nii-san ich brauch dich noch für die andere Seite." Sie streckte ihre Arme nach oben, damit er ihr aufhilft. Doch er hockte sich runter, legte seine Hände an ihre Taille und zog sie hoch während er sich wieder hin stellte – ihre Füße hingen jetzt etliche Zentimeter über dem Fußboden. Vor Schreck griff sie mit beiden Händen hinter seinen Nacken, um sich festzuhalten. Die beiden waren mit den Oberkörpern aneinander gepresst, ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt während sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen sahen. Ren verlor sich in den Tiefen ihrer Augen und verspürte ein starkes Verlangen sie zu küssen. Er bewegte seinen Kopf langsam nach unten. Nur Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt und seine Augen gerade geschlossen, kam Setsu/Kyoko wieder zu sich.

„Nii-san." Ren zuckte zusammen und riss seine Augen wieder auf. „Lass mich runter." Es dauerte einen Moment bis er registrierte was fast passiert wäre und wieder vollends zu Sinnen kam. Er wollte sie wieder runter setzen doch berührten ihr Füße nicht den Boden da sie direkt wieder in einen Spagat überging, dieses mal mit dem anderen Bein nach vorn. Ihr Blick verließ den ganzen Weg nach unten nicht einmal seine Augen und Ren musste schlucken. Unten angekommen ließ sie ihn los, bedankte sich mit einem ihrer ™Lächeln und wiederholte die Stretch-Übungen wie beim anderen Bein auch schon. Ren stand auf, ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und trank einen großen Schluck. _… Was war das? … Ich vergesse mich doch sonst nicht... Und warum verdammt noch mal klopft mir mein Herz bis in die Ohren?..._ Er seufzte und drehte sich um, um zu seinem Bett zurück zu gehen als er sah, dass sie wieder aus dem Stand den Boden mit den Handflächen berührte.

„Wozu hast du meine Hilfe gebraucht, wenn du auch alleine hoch kommst?" Sie richtete sich auf, streckte ihr linkes Bein nach hinten, griff es mit den Händen, zog es gerade hoch und hielt es dann mit Beiden Händen hinter ihrem Kopf.

„Du warst so gelangweilt, dass du mir sogar schon beim Stretchen zugesehen hast. Also dachte ich, dass du ein wenig Beschäftigung brauchst. Außerdem ist es mit Hilfe einfacher." Sie nahm das Bein wieder herunter und wiederholte die Übung mit dem anderen. _...als gelangweilt hätte ich das ja nicht unbedingt bezeichnet... Als ob Mann sich bei so etwas noch auf den TV konzentrieren könnte..._

„Woher kannst du das?" Ren wunderte sich ob sie eine Tanzausbildung hatte oder etwas derartiges.

„Sie mag Schwanensee und solche Sachen. Hatte aber nie die Zeit für eine Tanzschule und hat sich so ein paar Sachen selbst beigebracht."

„Selbst beigebracht?"

„Ist ja nur das Stretching. Viele Menschen können Spagat."

„Das war aber nicht 'nur' Spagat."

„Sie ist eben der Typ der nicht aufgibt bis etwas 'perfekt' ist." Sie hatte ihre Übung noch ein paar mal wiederholt und ging nun in die Küche für ein Glas Wasser. Ren beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit über aus dem Augenwinkel. ..._Hoffentlich macht sie das jetzt nicht jeden Abend..._ Er seufzte wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen und nippte an seinem Bier.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Have Fun :)_

_-kursiv Geschriebenes _sind Gedanken

* * *

_**7**_

Der nächste Morgen verlief ähnlich dem vorangegangenen. Setsu weckte ihren Lieblings-Bruder nachdem sie das Frühstück fertig gemacht hatte, suchte ihren Kram zusammen und verließ dann das Hotelzimmer. Einige Zeit später verließ auch Cain das Zimmer in Richtung Trailer. Er ließ sich von Jelly Woods in Tsuruga Ren zurück verwandeln und fuhr mit ihr zu LME wo er sein Auto geparkt hatte. Nachdem er Yashiro abgeholt hatte, machten sich die beiden auf dem Weg zu Rens Fotoshooting am anderen Ende der Stadt.

„Und wie ist Cains Manager so?" Der Manager hatte seinen Schützling seit dem Tag nicht mehr gesehen, an dem Cain seinen Manager/ Schwester getroffen hatte. Ren konnte sich nicht helfen und musste an die Stretch-Übungen vom Vorabend denken.

„Eine Klasse für sich." Er versuchte die Gedanken wieder loszuwerden, was keine einfache Aufgabe war und wechselte das Thema. „Steht heute außer dem Fotoshooting und dem Interview noch ein Job an?" Yashiro merkte sofort, dass Ren nicht über die Sache reden wollte und beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen – vorerst.

„Bisher kam nichts rein." Er sah Ren nachdenklich an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du machst einen abwesenden Eindruck."

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur über das Interview später nachgedacht." Ren wollte seinem Manager lieber nicht zu viele Details über seine vergangenen Tage und seine 'Schwester' erzählen. Yashiro Yukihito steckt seine Nase nur zu gern in die Angelegenheiten seines Schützlings. Yashiro kaufte ihm die Ausrede natürlich nicht ab – Ren hatte schon zig Interviews dieser Art gegeben. Warum sollte er gerade jetzt mehr darüber nachdenken müssen als sonst?

„Wenn du das sagst."

Auf dem restlichen Weg ins Studio erzählte Yashiro von den zwei Tagen, die er bei seiner Familie verbracht hatte. Ren hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, ließ sich davon aber nichts anmerken und stellte ab und an Fragen über die Familie des Managers.

Im Studio angekommen suchten die beiden nach dem Fotografen um sich vorzustellen und ihn zu begrüßen. Besagte Person war jedoch damit beschäftigt ein Foto nach dem anderen zu schießen und bekam von dem Trubel um ihn herum nichts mit. Ein Assistent begrüßte die beiden und wies Ren den Weg zu seiner Umkleide. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Spiegel und wartete darauf, dass die Visagistin ihre Vorbereitungen beendete.

„Komm rein!" rief sie nachdem es an der Tür geklopft hatte.

„Mina-san, hast du no-" sie erschrak sich als sie Tsuruga Ren bemerkte. „Oh, Guten Tag Tsuruga-san," sie verbeugte sich, „Entschuldigen sie die Störung."

„Ist kein Problem und Ihnen auch einen Guten Tag." Er lächelte sie mit seinem typischen Gentleman- Lächeln an und drehte sich wieder in Richtung des Spiegels. Die Ärmste brauchte einen Moment bis ihr wieder einfiel was sie hier überhaupt wollte.

„Mina-san, hast du noch Doppelseitiges Klebeband? Ich habe es heute morgen nicht geschafft noch neues zu holen und der Rest den ich hatte, habe ich vorhin bei dem Rosen-Shoot verbraucht."

„Klar. Moment." Sie ging zu einem ihrer Koffer um besagtes Klebeband zu holen. „Muss sie schon wieder so etwas 'luftiges' anziehen?"

„Ja. Morinosuke-san hatte beim ersten Shoot einen seiner Geistesblitze und hat noch ein paar extra Outfits bringen lassen. Kennst ihn ja." Mina musste lachen.

„Das stimmt, aber hätte er gestern nicht so einen Geistesblitz gehabt, hätte wir heute Morgen ohne Arbeit dagestanden und du hättest deine '_Leinwand_' vielleicht niemals kennengelernt." Das Wort Leinwand betonte sie extra.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch." Mina stimmte mit einem Nicken zu. „Wer hätte gedacht, das aus dem unauffälligen Mädel so viel rauszuholen ist? Es ist als ob sie mit jedem Outfit und Make-Up jemand anderer wird." Mina reichte ihrer Kollegin das Klebeband und machte sich wieder daran sich die Sachen raus zulegen, die sie für Ren brauchen würde. Besagte Person hielt sich zurück und ließ die beiden Damen ihren Plausch führen.

„Wie sehen denn ihre Augen aus? Sie hat doch jetzt bestimmt schon zum dritten mal geweint."

„Eben das siebte mal." Mina sah sie überrascht an. „Sie kühlt sie gerade wieder, aber bisher ist nichts geschwollen."

„Ihr habt schon sieben Settings durch? Aber dann seit ihr ja weit vor dem Plan."

„Ja, es ist als ob sie genau wüsste was er will. Aber so wie Morinosuke-san drauf ist hat er noch mindestens hundert Ideen, also glaube ich nicht, dass wir früher fertig werden."

„Die wird er aber heute nicht alle schaffen. Vielleicht macht er ja noch mal ein Shooting mit ihr und ich bekomme die Chance mit ihr zu arbeiten." Mina kribbelten schon die Finger bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Das hoffe ich, aber sie ist ja eigentlich Schauspielerin also stehen die Chancen nicht ganz so hoch."

„Ach, es gibt doch auch Schauspieler, die modeln."

„Ja, aber die kannst du an einer Hand abzählen und die meisten sind … so …"

„Eingebildet? Arrogant? Ich weiß was du meinst … Aber es gibt auch Ausnahmen." Ihr Blick viel auf Ren, der immer noch da saß und nun in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

„... Ich sollte jetzt wieder rüber." Sie drehte sich um und hatte die Hand schon fast an der Türklinke als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach ja. Mina-san, hast du zufällig diese Kontaktlinsen dabei, die du mir letztens gezeigt hast? Die die so unecht aussehen."

„Du meinst die knall türkisfarbenen? … Ja, Sekunde..." Sie kramte im Koffer nach der Tasche mit den farbigen Linsen. „Aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass du solche künstlich aussehenden Sachen nicht magst?" Sie reichte ihr die Packung und sah sie leicht verdutzt an.

„Ja, ich mag es lieber, wenn alles relativ natürlich aussieht. Aber ich wette bei ihr sehen sogar türkisfarbene Augen echt aus." Sie grinste erwartungsvoll während Mina seufzte.

„Hach, ich will von Morinosuke-san auch mal 'Mach was du denkst' hören. Wann kann man sich bei der Arbeit schon mal richtig austoben und rumprobieren..."

„Tja, eigene Schuld." Mina wusste genau was das Grinsen ihrer Kollegin bedeuten sollte als sie den Raum verließ _'Du wolltest doch lieber Tsuruga Ren schminken und hast dein Recht als Morinosukes Schwägerin eingefordert'... das habe ich jetzt davon... _Sie drehte sich um, sah Rens Spiegelbild. _… Naja, es hätte mich auch schlechter treffen können... _und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Nachdem Ren fertig gestylt war, bedankte er sich bei Mina und ging zu Yashiro um auf seinen Turn zu warten. Sein Manager reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser und wendete sich dann wieder dem Set zu.

„Sie hat gleich Pause und dann bist du dran." War alles was er zu seinem Schützling sagte. Ren sah ihn einen Moment verwundert an und wendete dann seinen Blick in Richtung des Geschehens um zu ergründen was seinen Manager so ablenkte.

„Yashiro-san." Flüsterte er ihm zu, in der Hoffnung seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Du starrst doch sonst nicht so." Yashiro wendete seinen Blick nicht ab als er antwortete.

„Ich kann einfach nicht weg sehen, Ren. Das geht alles so schnell und ich will nichts verpassen. Ich weiß nicht wie die beiden das machen. Er gibt nicht einmal klare Anweisungen, aber sie scheint genau zu wissen was er will. Die müssen schon lange zusammenarbeiten, damit das so funktioniert." Erst jetzt sah Ren sich das Model genauer an und musste feststellen, das Yashiro recht hatte. Ohne das der Fotograf etwas sagte bewegte sie sich am Set während er ein Foto nach dem anderen schoss. Aber sie änderte nicht nur die Posen sondern auch ihre komplette Ausstrahlung. Während sie in dem einen Moment mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf dem Boden saß und mit großen Augen hoch in die Kamera sah, lag sie im nächsten auf dem Rücken und ließ mit ihrem lasziven Blick den ein oder anderen Mann im Studio erröten – das Outfit trug aber wohl auch seinen Teil dazu bei.

Sie trug ein sehr lockeres grün-schwarz gemustertes 'Kleid', das im Nacken gebunden wurde. Das einzige was den Rücken 'bedeckte' waren die Enden des Knotens. Ihre 'Vorderseite' wurde von zwei nach oben hin schmaler werdenden Stoffstreifen bedeckt. Der 'Ausschnitt' war so tief, das er erst von einem breiten weißen Gürtel aufgehalten wurde, der auf ihrer Hüfte saß. Das Kleid war so lang, dass es noch mehrere Zentimeter auf dem Boden lag, selbst wenn sie auf Zehenspitzen stand und hatte genug Stoff, das sie sich frei bewegen konnte ohne das es hoch rutscht oder zerriss. Ihre kurzen leuchtend roten Haare waren an-toupiert und standen zu den Seiten ab – ein Teil hing ihr ins Gesicht und bedeckte komplett das linke Auge. Sie hatte blutrote Lippen und stark betonte Augen. Das eher rockige Styling stand ziemlich im Kontrast mit dem elegant-sexy Kleid.

„Weiter!" rief der Fotograf. Das Model stellte sich in die Mitte des Sets, verschränkte ihre Arme unter der Brust und atmete tief durch. Dann setzte sie einen bös-mahnenden Blick auf während sich ihre Wangen röteten. Ren verstand nicht so recht was das sein sollte – aber Yashiro.

„Tsundere," flüsterte der Manager erstaunt. Ren sah ihn fragend an. „Wahh! Ren! Eine Tsundere! Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Also nicht außerhalb eines Manga oder-"

„Yashiro-san, beruhige dich. Du störst das Shooting." Und tatsächlich hatten sich schon einige Leute in der näheren Umgebung zu ihnen umgedreht, um zu sehen was da solche quietschigen Geräusche verursacht. Das brachte Yashiro wieder aus seiner Otaku-Welt. Er legte eine ernste Miene auf, räusperte sich und stellte sich kerzengerade hin – als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Innerlich freute er sich jedoch weiter über diese Real-Life-Tsundere. Es wurden noch einige 'Tsundere'-Fotos in unterschiedlichen Posen geschossen bevor Morinosuke eine neue Anweisung rief.

„Jetzt! Und so langsam wie vorhin." Ren sah vom Model zum Fotografen und hoffte nur das er deutlichere Anweisungen bekommen würde. Er wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Model zu und fühlte sich sofort gefesselt. Sie stand da und blickte in die Kamera – ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, aber es hatte etwas unglaublich trauriges. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich ein Stück zusammen, ihre Augen fingen an zu schimmern und nach ein paar Sekunde kullerte die erste Träne ihre Wange herunter. Dann die zweite. Ihre Lippen schmälerten sich, aber das Lächeln verschwand nicht. Die Tränen kullerten nun immer schneller und schon bald verschwand auch das Lächeln. Als sie langsam auf die Knie sank bemerkte Ren schluchzende Geräusche neben sich und musste feststellen, dass nicht nur einige der Crewmitglieder sondern auch sein Manager angefangen hatten zu weinen.

„Ok!" rief Morinosuke und das Gesicht des Models wechselte von purer Verzweiflung zu schierer Entschlossenheit. Dann stand sie auf und lächelte. Und obwohl ihr Gesicht tränen-verschmiert war konnte man ihr die Lebensfreude ansehen. Dann hockte sie sich hin, zog die Schuhe aus und machte etwas mit dem Saum des Kleides an ihren Zehen, bevor sie hochsprang und in der Luft einen Spagat machte. Sie begann zu einer Musik zu tanzen, die nur sie hörte. Ihr Lächeln war so ansteckend, dass das komplette Team fröhlich mitlachen musste. Auch Ren konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Nachdem der Fotograf erneut „Ok!" gerufen hatte lief er dem Model entgegen und ging mit ihr zusammen vom Set während er mit ihr ein paar der Bilder diskutierte. Einer der Assistenten erinnerte ihn daran, dass er auch noch andere Models zu fotografieren hat. Er sah zu Ren, sagte noch etwas zu dem Model, das sich darauf hin leicht verbeugte und in Richtung der Umkleiden verschwand.

„Tsuruga-san!" rief er als er Ren entgegen lief. „Guten Tag und entschuldigen Sie die Warterei."

„Guten Tag Morinosuke-san und ich habe nicht lange gewartet. Außerdem gab es etwas Interessantes zu beobachten."

„Ohh ja! Die Kleine ist der Wahnsinn. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht viel erwartet, weil das ja ihr erstes Fotoshooting ist, aber sie hat mich schon mit dem ersten Bild gefesselt. Unglaublich! Als ob sie Gedanken lesen könnte." Yashiro starrte den Fotografen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, auch Ren war überrascht, ließ sich aber natürlich nichts anmerken.

„Das heißt sie arbeiten heute zum ersten mal mit ihr?" Fragte Yashiro immer noch verblüfft.

„Ja, ich habe sie gestern zum ersten mal gesehen. Ich war gerade bei Lory als die Absage von den Mädels kam und hab ihm davon erzählt. Er hat mich gefragt, was ich brauche und sie," er wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung in der sie verschwunden war, „ist das Ergebnis."

„Sie meinen Takarada Lory? Dann ist sie also ein Model von LME."

„Ja. Und Nein. Sie ist kein Model sondern Schauspielerin. Wenn ich Lory nicht schon so lange kennen würde, hätte ich sie auch nie in Betracht gezogen und den Termin heute abgesagt. Gut das ich es nicht gemacht habe."

„Morinosuke-san, wir sind dann soweit." rief der gleiche Assistent der ihn vorher auch schon angesprochen hatte.

„Oh, gut." Er drehte sich wieder Ren zu. „Wollen wir dann? Sie haben sicher auch noch andere Termine anstehen." Und mit dem drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Set.

Rens Shooting verlief reibungslos, wenn auch mit deutlicheren Anweisungen als bei besagtem Model. Es dauerte zwei Stunden bis auch das letzte Foto im Kasten war und Ren sich für seinen nächsten Termin fertig machen konnte. Als er seine Umkleide verließ und sich auf den Weg zu Yashiro machte, der sich noch mit dem Fotografen unterhielt, hörte er wie Mina und ihre Kollegin über die Frisur eines Models in Schuluniform diskutierten.

„Wir können dann los, Yashiro-san."

„Ren. Da bist du ja." Er wand sich wieder Morinosuke zu. „Sie melden sich, wenn sie Genaueres wissen, Morinosuke-san? Dann können wir rechtzeitig einen Termin festsetzten."

„Das werde ich. Rechnen Sie aber nicht zu bald mit meinem Anruf. Ich habe gehört, sie hat für die nächste Zeit schon einen vollen Terminkalender." Die drei Männer verabschiedeten sich von einander und Ren und Yashiro machten sich auf den Weg zum Interview.

„Für was will sich Morinosuke-san bei uns melden?" Fragte Ren als die beiden im Auto saßen.

„Er möchte noch Bilder von dir zusammen mit seiner neu entdeckten Muse für seine Ausstellung machen. Aber wie du gehört hast, ist sie in nächster Zeit schon ausgebucht und wer weiß ob wir es schaffen eure beiden Terminkalender unter einen Hut zu bringen."

„Das wäre mit Sicherheit ein interessantes Shooting. Hat sie denn auch einen Namen?" Yashiro sah ihn überrascht an.

„Heeeee? Sag bloß sie gefällt dir?" Diese Art Grinsen hatte Ren bisher noch nicht bei Yashiro gesehen – ihm lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Ich kenne gern die Namen der Leute mit denen ich arbeite, Yashiro-san und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ihrer 'Muse' ist." Ein skeptischer Blick kreuzte Yashiros Gesichtszüge. _...normalerweise fragt Ren kurz vor einem Treffen nach Daten und nicht schon bevor auch nur ein Termin festgesetzt wurde..._

„Ihr Name ist Cindy. Kein Nachname – wird wohl ein Künstlername sein." Ren grübelte, aber war sich sicher bisher noch nichts von einer 'Cindy' in LME gehört zu haben.

Am Abend zurück im Hotel stellte er fest, das er auf seinem Ren-Handy eine Nachricht von Kyoko hatte.

_'Guten Abend Tsuruga-san, _

_das Shooting hat sich ein wenig hinausgezögert. S. wird ca. gegen 21 Uhr zurück sein._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend und entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung._

_Kyoko_

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es erst kurz nach acht war. _… So formell... Immerhin hat sie diesmal Bescheid gesagt... _Er entschied sich schon mal für sein abendliches Bad und griff sich ein paar Sachen bevor er ins Badezimmer verschwand. Als er eine geraume Zeit später wieder das Zimmer betrat stellte er fest das sein 'Schwester-Herz' wieder zurück war. Sie lag quer auf dem Bett mit den Füßen noch auf dem Fußboden. Er ging zu seinem Bett und wollte gerade etwas sagen als er merkte das sie schlief. _… so vertrauensselig... und wehrlos... _Er blieb neben ihr stehen und konnte seine Augen nicht von ihren sanften Gesichtszügen wenden. Für mehrere Minuten stand er einfach nur da und starrte sie an. Erst als sie leise seufzte und ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte kam er wieder zu sich. _...Was mach ich hier eigentlich?!..._Er räusperte sich und ging die letzten Schritte zu seinem Bett.

„Hey." Er wartete auf eine Reaktion. Als sie langsam ihren Arm in Richtung ihres Gesichtes hob sprach er weiter. „Zieh wenigsten die Schuhe aus bevor du schlafen gehst."

„Hmm...Nii-san..." _... immer in ihrer Rolle... _Sie setzte sich auf und zwinkerte mehrfach, um eine klare Sicht zu bekommen.

„Anstrengender Tag?"

„You could say that." Ren sah sie verwundert an_ … warum wieder Englisch? Ich hab doch als Cain mit ihr gesprochen..._

„Alles ok?" Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Hm. Ich habe nur trockene Augen. Hast du schon zu Abend gegessen?" _….. und jetzt wieder japanisch... sieh war wohl noch nicht ganz wach... aber musste sie sich eben echt selbst daran erinnern japanisch zu sprechen?... Ist sie vielleicht gar keine gebürtige Japanerin?... … ... Japaner haben doch normalerweise einen starken Akzent, wenn sie englisch sprechen... aber so perfekt- _Er erinnerte sich daran was Setsu ihm gesagt hatte_ ...'__Sie ist eben der Typ der nicht aufgibt bis etwas 'perfekt' ist__'... _

„Nii-san?" Ren hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie ihm eine Frage gestellt und er sie die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte.

„Hm?"

„Hast du schon gegessen?"

„Nein. Brauchst nicht kochen. Geh schlafen." Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und ging in die Küche.

„Nii-san braucht Abendessen." Ren ließ sie machen. Er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Wiederworte nichts bringen, wenn es ums Essen geht.

„Wie war dein Tag?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„You know, I get the feeling You try to mix yourself with Nii-san to get information from me." Ren sah sie mit großen Augen an und dachte für einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nach. _...Wie macht sie das?... dabei ist mir das bisher nicht mal selbst aufgefallen..._

„Du lässt mich ja auch nicht mit ihr reden."

„There is no reason to. Her job is Cain Heels sister and here I am." Sie sah Ren auffordernd an. „So, let her do the job and give me my Nii-san." Langsam nervte es Ren. Er hatte Cain erschaffen. Auch wenn er ihn spielt ist er doch immer noch die gleiche Person.

„Setsu-" Sie funkelte ihn böse an. „Setsuka-san. Sie haben recht." Er machte eine Pause. „Jedoch wäre es für Kyoko-san unmöglich ihre anderen Jobs auszuführen, wenn ich Cain durch und durch spielen würde. Ich denke Sie sind sich dessen bewusst." Auch wenn sie es nur ungern zugeben wollte, er hatte Recht. Cain würde sie für keinen Grund der Welt mehr als 100 Meter von ihm weglassen – nicht so lange er es verhindern kann.

„You have a point." Sie widmete sich wieder der Zubereitung des Abendessens.

„Würden Sie dann bitte damit aufhören mich wie einen Fremden zu behandeln? Cain ist immerhin ein Teil von mir."

"I'll think about it."_ ...Ich hoffe das tut sie auch wirklich..._

* * *

_Danke fürs lesen :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Have Fun :)_

_-kursiv Geschriebenes _sind Gedanken

* * *

_**8**_

Cain lag auf seinem Bett und wechselte von einem Fernsehsender zum nächsten. Das TV-Gerät war gerade so laut, dass er verstand was gesagt wurde, doch so leise, dass die andere Person im Zimmer nicht geweckt wurde.

Er war überrascht gewesen als er aufwachte und Setsu noch komplett mit Jacke und Stiefeln bekleidet auf ihrem Bett schlafend vorfand. Da er lange wach war, wusste er das sie nicht vor drei Uhr morgens zurück gewesen sein konnte. Er hatte sie vorsichtig mit einem Laken zugedeckt und unbewusst angefangen sie zu beobachten. Wie sich die Decke hob und senkte mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge, wie ihr eine Haarsträhne von der Schulter rutschte, wie sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen nur um sich eine Sekunde später wieder zu entspannen. Sein Blick war dann auf ihren sanften Gesichtszügen gelandet und er wunderte wie sie trotz des vielen auffälligen Make-Ups und den Piercings so unschuldig aussehen konnte. Ihm fiel erst auf das er sie wer weiß wie lange angestarrt hatte als sie sich rührte und auf die andere Seite drehte. Wieder bei Sinnen entschied er sich die Zeit in Cain-Manier zu vertrödeln, in dem Fall fernsehen und zu warten bis sie von selbst aufwachte.

Nun saß er hier, über eine Stunde später und zappte durch die Kanäle. Bis seine Aufmerksamkeit von einer Frau gefangen genommen wurde. Es war nur für einen kurzen Moment bevor das Bild wechselte, doch er fühlte sich gefesselt, wenn er auch nicht wusste warum. Er hatte schon viele schöne Frauen gesehen und einige davon hätten sich ihm am liebsten um den Hals geworfen. Daher verstand er nicht, was bei dieser jetzt anders gewesen sein sollte und trotzdem starrte er gebannt auf den Bildschirm in der Hoffnung sie noch einmal zu sehen. Es schienen Aufnahmen von einer Party zu sein. Zwischendurch wurden immer wieder Ausschnitte aus verschiedenen Interviews gezeigt. Er wusste nicht worum es ging, da noch kein Name, Emblem oder derartiges eingeblendet wurde, das auf den Grund der Feier hindeuten würde.

Und da war sie wieder – mit ihrem langen hellbraunen Haar, in einer altweiß- und violett-farbenen Abendrobe mit zarten fliederfarbenen Stoffbahnen um ihren Armen und diese leuchtend goldenen Augen. Ren rückte näher an den Fernseher um zu verstehen was sie sagte und zu erfahren warum sie so verlegen Lächelte und errötet. Er merkte nicht, dass Setsu aufgewacht war. Sie hatte sich an den Rand ihres Bettes gesetzt und war gerade dabei ihre Stiefel auszuziehen als sie sah wie er sich näher zum Bildschirm bewegte und seine Augen nicht abwenden konnte.

„Nii-san schaut sich wieder andere Frauen an." Ren zuckte zusammen als er ihre abweisende Stimme hörte. Er wollte sich gerade zu ihr umdrehen als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Neben dem Gesicht der Frau, die er die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte wurde 'Kyoko – Hongo Mio' eingeblendet. Er drehte sich zu Setsu, dann wieder zum Fernseher und wieder zurück zu Setsu. Er war baff. Sein Blick sprang noch ein paar mal zwischen der Fernseh- Schönheit und seiner 'Schwester' hin und her._ ...Das ist sie?..._ Er wusste nicht was er denken geschweige denn sagen sollte.

„Ist was, Nii-san?" Sie betonte das letzte Wort mit extra Sorgfalt. Ihr stechender Blick sandte eine deutliche Warnung.

„Chamäleon." War das einzige was er raus brachte, bevor er sich wieder zurück lehnte und in 'Ruhe' weiter fernsah. In seinem Kopf war jedoch Chaos. Er fragte sich, ob er sie vielleicht schon einmal irgendwo getroffen hatte oder wer weiß vielleicht sogar mit ihr gearbeitet hatte ohne zu wissen wer sie eigentlich war. Dann fielen ihm die goldenen Augen wieder ein und er war sich sicher sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben – er wusste nur nicht wo und wann.

Lory nach Informationen zu fragen stand nicht zur Diskussion – er wusste was er sich damit antun würde. Gleiches galt für Yashiro – Ren zeigt sonst kein spezielles Interesse an Frauen und wenn er das jetzt spontan ändern würde, dann wären dumme Kommentare und Blicke gewiss. Da blieb nur noch eine Person, jedoch war die verlässlichste Quelle auch gleich die nutzloseste – wie sollte er sie etwas fragen, wenn sie nie aus ihrer Rolle schlüpft? Er seufzte.

„Wann warst du zurück?"

„Gegen fünf." Sie streckte sich, stand auf und hing ihre Jacke in den Schrank. Cain sah auf die Uhr – es war viertel nach neun.

„Leg dich wieder schlafen."

„Nee, ich brauch ein Bad."

„Dann geh danach schlafen."

„Dann brauch ich was zu Essen und Nii-san auch."

„Ich bestelle was. Du gehst dann schlafen."

„Nein, Nii-san! Das ist unser letzter Tag zusammen bevor du morgen zum Dreh musst und ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht verschlafen!"

„Setsu-"

„Nein!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und verschwand dann ins Badezimmer. _...Die trotzige kleine Schwester hat sie drauf... Ob sie Geschwister hat?... Ha! Wenn ich sie fragen würde,würde sie mich mit Sicherheit doof angucken und sagen 'Ja klar. Dich, Nii-san.'... _Er musste bei dem Gedanken daran lächeln, stand auf und holte den Zettel für den Zimmer-Service.

Der Tag verlief recht Ruhig, zumindest für einen Betrachter, der nicht in Rens Kopf sehen konnte...

Nach dem Frühstück schmiss sich Setsu in ihre Work-Out Klamotten und triezte Ren für gute zwei Stunden mit ihren 'Dehnungsübungen'. Er hatte Mühe sich auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren. Die Tatsache, dass immer wieder Ausschnitte von der Party am Vorabend gezeigt wurden und sonst nichts gescheites aufzufinden war, half ihm nicht gerade. Ihr Nachmittagsprogramm war da schon unschuldiger. Wenn Ren auch nicht verstehen konnte, wie man fast fünf Stunden damit verbringen kann sich die Nägel zu feilen und sie mit schwarz-roten Totenköpfen zu verzieren.

Am Abend waren die beiden auf den Straßen Tokios unterwegs – um Zigaretten zu kaufen. Cain wollte eigentlich alleine gehen, aber Setsu wollte davon nichts hören. Nun stand er hier im Laden und wartete bis er an der Reihe war mit bezahlen, während Setsu draußen stand und auf ihn wartete. Er hatte gerade bezahlt als er durch das Fenster sah wie Setsu von vier Männern umzingelt wurde – einer legte sogar einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Seine langen Beine trugen ihn zügig aus dem Laden.

„Willst du nicht mit uns kommen? Wir bringen dich zu einem wirklich spaßigen Ort." Sagte der Kerl mit den Seetang-artigen Haaren, der seinen Arm noch immer über ihrer Schulter hatte.

„... Meinetwegen..."

„Echt? Das war schnell! 3 Ein Mädel wie du, ich dachte du würdest das sagen. Ich liebe gefügige süße Mädels!"

„Geht klar, aber..." Die vier Männer sahen sie fragend an und warteten ob sie weitersprach. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wenn ihr wirklich mit mir spielen müsst, komme, was da wolle... Dann müsst ihr erst um Erlaubnis fragen... von dort." Sie sah zur Seite und die anderen Folgten ihrem Blick. „Dem wichtigsten Mann für mich." Alle starten jetzt auf Cain – die vier Kerle nicht wirklich beeindruckt mit der düsteren Person. „Diese Typen wollen unbedingt mit mir spielen. Glaubst du ich darf... Nii-san?"

„Nii-san? Ihr Bruder? Ich dachte er wäre ihr Freund, weil sie ihn 'wichtigster Mann' genannt hat."

„Es wäre einfacher zu verhandeln, wenn er ihr Freund wäre..."

„Gibt viele Typen, die uns freudig ihr Freundin leihen... aber wenn er ihr Bruder ist wird er wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell abhauen, um sich selbst zu retten."

„Nee, Nee. Die sind alle gleich. Am Ende will jeder nur sich selbst schützen." Der Seetang-Haar Typ ging auf Cain zu. „Stimmt's, Bruder?... Es ist zu deinem eigenen besten... Lass uns deine Schwester ausleihen." Cain beachtete den Kerl nicht und ging an ihm vorbei zu seiner Schwester.

„Setsu, gehen wir."

„Haaaaai."* Die Geschwister ließen die vier Kerle unbeachtet zurück und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Besagte Gestalten fanden es aber nicht lustig so ignoriert zu werden und einer von ihnen lief den beiden mit knackenden Fingern hinterher. Er holte aus und wollte Cain eine mit seiner Rechten verpassen, doch der wich einfach aus und jagte ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Cain gab seinem Angreifer einen wirklich angepissten Blick.

„Wenn ich die Schwester nicht haben kann, muss halt der Bruder her halten!" sagte er während er seinen Schlagring anlegte. Er teilte einen Schlag nach dem anderen aus, doch Cain wich ihnen ohne große Mühe aus. Langsam aber sicher wurde der Angreifer müde und seine Freunde entschieden sich ihren Teil beizupflichten. Sie packten ihre Schlagstöcke aus und stapften auf Cain zu. Besagte Person war noch mit Kerl Nummer eins beschäftigt, der soeben ein Messer zückte. Doch auch dieser Angriff ging schief, da Cain den Typen einfach zu Boden schickte.

„NII-SAN, HINTER DIR!" Er wich den beiden Schlagstöcken aus in dem er nach hinten sprang und sich dann mit der Hand vom Boden abstieß, um wieder auf den Füßen zu landen. Während seines Ausweichmanövers sah er wie Setsu mit dem Seetang-Haar Typen kämpfte und versuchte ihm den Schlagstock abzunehmen. Der Kerl hatte jedoch leichtes Spiel mit ihr und warf sie zu Boden. Cain sah rot. Er bekam das Handgelenk von dem Messer-Typen zu fassen und schleuderte ihn auf den harten Asphalt wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb. Die anderen beiden Angreifer wichen erschreckt zurück und auch Seetang-Haar war so geschockt, dass er wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Cains Gesichtsausdruck schrie eindeutig 'TÖTEN!'. Er stürmte auf Setsus Angreifer zu, der wiederum wich zurück und versuchte sich mit seinem Schlagstock zu wehren, aber wie auch bisher schon hatte Cain keine Mühe auszuweichen. Als Seetang-Haar dann mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand versuchte er noch einmal zu treffen, doch der fing den Stock und zog ihn mitsamt seinem Besitzer zu sich und holte mit der anderen Faust aus-

„NII-SAN! DON'T KILL HIM!" schrie Setsu aus voller Kehle.

Im nächsten Moment stand Ren mit beiden Händen gegen die Wand gelehnt und der Angreifer lag winselnd auf dem Boden und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Hinterkopf. Setsu ging langsam auf ihren Bruder zu. „...Nii-san..." doch er reagierte nicht. Sie beugte sich runter, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen – er starrte die Wand an, doch sein Blick war leer, als ob er gar nichts sehen würde. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm „Nii-san?" Er schreckte hoch und starrte sie mit von Schock gezeichnetem Gesicht an – es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis er wieder zu sich kam.

„... ich?" sagte er kaum hörbar.

„Eh?"

„Wer bin ich?" Er richtete sich auf, griff sich an den Kopf und sah Setsu an die ungläubig zurück starrte. „Bis eben... war ein schwarzer Teufel in mir..."

„Ja... du wurdest komplett kontrolliert... von Kopf bis Fuß..."

„Bin ich... immer noch... von ihm besessen...? … Setsu..."

„Nein... Cain Heel. Du bist mein geliebter Wirrkopf-Bruder."

„Ugh... Was meinst du mit Wirrkopf, ich bin dein Bruder."

„Wenn du es bevorzugst nenne ich dich nichtsnutzig."

„... Wirrkopf passt schon..." Die beiden machten sich auf den Heimweg ohne ihrer Umgebung groß Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Du hast mich gerettet,Setsu... Ich hätte dem Mann fast das Gesicht zertrümmert... Egal wie die Umstände sind, in unserem Business kann gewalttätiges Verhalten einen riesigen Skandal verursachen... Ich hätte das Filmprojekt zerstören können... Ich hab mich so grausig gefühlt als ich wieder zu mir kam..." Er sah sie mit sanften Augen an. „Danke... das du mich aufgehalten hast."

„Was sagst du da? Es ist mein Job mich um dich zu kümmern."

~...~

„_I... I have... already apologized to you... We were the ones too arrogant... I said it. We... We will never get on your nerves again. Ever!" sagte der Boss der der Gruppe von Kerlen, die ihn sonst piesacken, malträtieren und verprügeln. Sie waren schlimm zugerichtet, blutverschmiert und total fertig. Einer war bewusstlos und musste von zwei anderen gestützt werden. _

"_I didn't understand a single word... I couldn't understand a single word you say... After all, the blood that flows through my veins, is what you people call 'dirty Japanese blood', right? … I don't understand English very well... Don't you guys know? … We Japanese aren't very good with English."_

…

…

"_KUON!" Rick rannte auf ihn zu._

"_... Ugh" Tina war geschockt._

"_KUON! STOP IT! He's already unconscious! Are you trying to kill him?!" Rick zog ihn von seinem am Boden liegenden bewusstlosen Drangsalierer zurück bevor er ihm mit einem Tritt den Rest geben konnte._

"_Oh..." war alles was er dazu sagte._

"_!" Der Typ im Anzug, der die anderen wahrscheinlich bezahlt hatte, rannte aus einer Ecke heraus._

"_OUT OF MY WAY!" schrie er und stieß Tina um._

„_TINA!" _

_Er grinste bevor er seinem Tyrannen nachjagte._

„_! KUON! … WAIT! KUON!... STOP!... STOP, KUON! … **KUON-!**"_ Ren riss die Augen auf. Er atmete schwer und war am zittern. Lange hatte ihn dieser Traum, seine Vergangenheit, nicht mehr heimgesucht. Es war tief in der Nacht und dunkel im Raum. Er setzte sich auf, immer noch in seine Decke eingewickelt wie in einen Kokon - eine Schutzhülle – und starrte vor sich hin. Warum nur hatte er die Kontrolle verloren? Er wusste noch wie sie mit einem der Typen gekämpft hatte, wie der Kerl sie zu Boden geschleudert hatte, aber was war danach? Es war alles so verschwommen. '_NII-SAN! DON'T KILL HIM!'_ Er zuckte zusammen, sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. ...Sie hatte ihn gerufen... Was wäre passiert, wenn sie nichts gesagt hätte? Er hätte zugeschlagen... mit aller Kraft... Dann wäre er nichts weiter als ein _**'MURDERER!'**_ Er schauderte. Er konnte Tinas Schrei immer noch hören als ob sie neben ihm hocken würde mit ihrem geliebten Rick in den Armen, unter dem sich mit jeder Sekunde die Blutlache vergrößerte-

„Shhhhhh," Er hatte nicht mitbekommen wie sie sich hinter ihm aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Rücken. „...alles ok Nii-san... Ich bin ja da..." Danach sagte sie nichts mehr und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er auf zu zittern, die Anspannung in seinem Körper ließ nach und dann beruhigten sich auch noch seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag. Er nahm seine Hand, legte sie auf ihre und drückte sanft zu.

„Danke, Setsu."

„Ich bin für dich da, Nii-san. Für dich würde ich alles tun – das weißt du doch."

* * *

*'Haaaaai' heißt 'Jaaaaa' (lustig, dass ich dabei gleich Setsus Chibi Gesicht im Kopf hab ;)

Danke fürs lesen :)

A/N: Chap 9 habe ich schon angefangen, häng da aber noch. Wie bereits am Anfang geschrieben, weiß ich nicht so recht wie ich weitermachen soll. Das hat man davon, wenn man nur einen groben Plan im Kopf hat ... Falls also wer ein paar Ideen für diese Geschichte hat, kann er mir die gern mitteilen. Ich bin für alles (was nicht ins M-Rating rutscht) offen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallöchen Leute.  
__Alles was ich zu sagen habe, schreibe ich ans Ende des Kapitels. Dort ist es einfacher zu ignorieren ;)_

_Have Fun :)_

* * *

_**9**_

Der nächste Morgen begann mit erhitzten Gemütern - zumindest bei den wartenden Schauspielern im Filmstudio zu 'Tragic Marker'.

Die Heel Geschwister erschienen fast eineinhalb Stunden zu spät und nicht einmal aus eigener Schuld. Gut wollen wir ehrlich sein, Cain Heel und sich von der Zeit stressen lassen passt null zusammen und dementsprechend war es auch nicht nötig sich zu beeilen, aber der Besuch von Direktor Konoe im Hotelzimmer der Heels hat die Ankunft im Studio doch noch um etliche Minuten nach hinten verschoben.

Konoe selbst war ziemlich überrascht als er von Setsuka Heel erfuhr. Die Rolle des 'Actor X' Cain Heel hatte er sich schließlich ausgedacht und spontan von einer derartigen Änderung zu hören war schon ein kleiner Schock - vor allem da sie ihm die Hotelzimmertür in einem, für seine Augen ungewohnt, auffällig (und) freizügigen Outfit geöffnet hatte. So richtig sicher was er von der Schauspielerin halten sollte war er sich aber nicht. Die ganze Zeit die Konoe sich mit Ren unterhielt stand sie mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck an die Wand gelehnt und starrte auf ihre Fingernägel - die übrigens schwarz waren und von leuchtend roten Totenköpfen geziert wurden. Wortwechsel gab es mit ihr nur, wenn er sie direkt etwas gefragt hatte und selbst dann waren es nicht mehr als ein paar Silben. Aber egal wie abweisend und uninteressiert sie auch schien, Tsuruga Ren meinte sie sei eine gute Schauspielerin und immer in ihrer Rolle und wenn sie von dem Takarada Lory in das Projekt geholt wurde, wer war er um dem zu widersprechen? Der exzentrische LME- Präsident war dafür bekannt seine eigenen Wege im Showbusiness zu gehen und die Tatsache das seine Firma seit Jahren an der Spitze aller Agenturen in ganz Japan steht, ließ vermuten, dass er sich nicht gerade oft irrte.

Dementsprechend erwartete Direktor Konoe auch einiges von Kyoko-san - Ren hatte ihm ihren Namen genannt, denn sie hatte die Frage einfach ignoriert. Allerdings war er sich sicher den Namen auch schon einmal irgendwoher gehört zu haben.

Die Blicke, die die drei zu spät Kommenden im Studio erhielten waren sehr unterschiedlicher Natur.

Direktor Konoe galten die verwunderten und sehr besorgten Blicke - sein Gesicht war blau angelaufen als er zum Treffen mit den anderen Schauspielern erschien. Er durfte während der Fahrt mit den Heel Geschwistern zum ersten mal dem Cain Heel begegnen, den sich der Schauspieler unter Konoes Vorgaben erstellt hatte. Der Direktor musste zugeben... Es war absolut kein Vergnügen. Nachdem die drei das Hotelzimmer verlassen hatten war eine direkte Kommunikation mit Cain Heel unmöglich. Falls er sich entschließen sollte auf eine ihm gestellte Frage zu antworten, dann nur in dem er die Antwort seiner 'Schwester' ins Ohr geflüstert hatte und sie würde dann für ihn sprechen. Sein Blick, Körperhaltung und seine komplette Ausstrahlung waren so bedrohlich, dass selbst Konoe, der ja von Tsuruga Ren wusste, sich nicht traute mehr als nötig mit ihm zu reden.

Cain galten die entsetzten und vor allem die verängstigten Blicke. Die Leute wussten nicht, ob er jetzt schon in seiner Rolle als B.J. war oder ob er vielleicht wirklich schon den einen oder anderen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Mit seiner Körpergröße von über 1,9m, seinen mitunter kaputten düsteren Klamotten, den zerzausten schwarzen Haaren, die ihm wild ins Gesicht hingen und den kalten stahlgrauen Augen, aber vor allem der bedrohlichen Aura wirkte er für jeden, der ihm über den Weg lief wie ein wahr gewordener Alptraum.

Für jeden, bis auf eine.

Und der galten Blicke, die einer ganz anderen Natur entsprangen. Setsu schien von ihrer Wirkung auf so ziemlich alle männlichen Wesen im Raum nicht das geringste mitzubekommen - Cain jedoch schon und das stimmte ihn alles andere als fröhlich. Das einige der Frauen neidisch schauen würden war zu erwarten gewesen, doch das der Großteil der Männer sie so offen von oben bis unten mit lüsternen Blicken musterte irritierte ihn doch zutiefst. Vor allem die Aufmerksamkeit einer bestimmten Person war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Während die anderen Männer einfach nur ihren Körper bewunderten, schien Murasame Taira, der den Protagonisten des Films spielte, mehr an Setsu an sich interessiert zu sein.

Ren hatte an diesem Tag keinerlei Probleme damit eine mörderische Aura zu verbreiten.

Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, ihm kam seine Rolle in diesem Moment ziemlich gelegen. Nicht nur konnte er als Cain die Leute so viel ignorieren oder böse anstarren wie er wollte, als B.J. konnte er auch gleich noch den ungebetenen Verehrer in seine Schranken weisen.

Es war zwar nur ein Probedurchlauf für eine spätere Aufnahme, aber der Kampf den er mit dem anderen Schauspieler bestritt zeigte klar und deutlich wer von beiden die Oberhand hatte.

Auch wenn Murasame bis vor wenigen Jahren noch einer Gang angehörte und dementsprechend schon unzählige Kämpfe hinter sich hatte, war er nicht mal annähernd auf Cains Niveau.  
Doch am Ende des Tages war nicht nur der Protagonist des Films entsetzt über den zu real wirkenden Antagonisten, auch die betreffende Person an sich war geschockt.  
Eine als Kompliment gedachte Aussage seiner 'Schwester' verfolgte ihn für des Rest des Tages und selbst noch bis in den Schlaf.  
Er war erneut von dem Alptraum seiner Vergangenheit aufgewacht als ihm Setsus Worte wieder einfielen.

_Sie sah ihn etliche Sekunden lang nachdenklich an, bevor sie ihn ermutigend anlächelte._

_"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass dein B.J. einen mächtigen Eindruck hinterlassen hat... ... Nii-san, du scheinst es wirklich zu genießen B.J. zu sein... Wahrscheinlich weil ihr beiden euch so ähnlich seit... Möglicherweise ist es ja das was wir eine seelische Verbindung nennen... ... ... Allerdings ist B.J. nicht dafür vorgesehen so etwas wie einen Geist oder eine Seele zu besitzen."_

_Setsu bemerkte seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und sah ihn besorgt an. "Nii-san?"_

_"Woher?"_

_"Hä?"_

_"Woher wusstest du, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hat B.J. zu sein?"_

_"Hä? Na, weil du beim Angriff auf Murasame gelächelt hast..."_

_"Ich habe... gelächelt...?"_

_"... Das... hast du nicht... bemerkt? ... Nii-san..."_

_"...Nein..."_

Zitternd saß er in seinem Bett - noch in seine Decke eingewickelt - und versuchte den Schrecken seines jüngeren Selbst zu vertreiben.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass 'Kuon' so früh wieder auftauchen würde.

Obwohl er beschlossen hatte endlich seine Erlösung zu finden und die Dunkelheit in ihm zu bezwingen, konnte er nicht behaupten sein bestes getan zu haben. Wie konnte er nach all den Jahren nur so schnell wieder in dieses alte Muster zurück fallen? Nicht einmal 'Ren' konnte ihn aufhalten. Aber wie hätte er das auch tun sollen - hatte er ja nicht einmal bemerkt was all die Irritation und das auftreten eines 'Gegners' mit ihm anstellten.

Für diese Rolle hatte er zwar geplant einen Teil seiner dunklen Seite hervor zu holen, doch komplett von ihr eingenommen zu werden und selbst zu vergessen, dass er am Schauspielen war, war zu viel für ihn.

Er wollte nicht wieder 'Kuon' werden - dieses eiskalte Monster, dass am Tod seines besten Freundes Schuld war. Wenn es ihn doch bloß nicht gegeben hätte. Dann könnten Rick und Tina jetzt ein schönes und glückliches Leben miteinander führen. Seine Familie hätte niemals das Leid erfahren müssen einen Sohn zu verlieren, vielleicht hätte Rick sogar selbst schon eine Familie gegründet.  
Und wer weiß, vielleicht wären Kuons Eltern auch glücklicher ohne ihn gewesen. So viel Leid wie er ihnen beschert hat...

"Nii-san." Er fühlte, wie auch schon in der Nacht zuvor, wie sich ihre zierlichen Arme um seine Taille legten und sie ihn sanft drückte, während ihr Kopf auf seinem Schulterblatt ruhte.

Stimmt, sie war ja auch noch da...  
Den ganzen Tag an seiner Seite um die anderen noch weiter von ihm abzuschirmen, damit das Geheimnis um seine 'Identität' gewahrt bleibt, immer da um ihm hinterher zu räumen und am ehesten wohl um ihn im Zaum zu halten. Lory wird sich schon was dabei gedacht haben, ihn diesen Film nicht ohne Beistand drehen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er von vornherein, dass es ihm nicht möglich sein wird seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und er in sein altes Ich zurückfallen würde. Was solche Sachen angeht hat er immerhin eine Art sechsten Sinn.  
Aber ist es denn fair einem Mädchen, dass ihren eigenen Traum zu verwirklichen versucht, eine derartige Aufgabe anzuvertrauen? Sie könnte mit all der Zeit doch bestimmt besseres anfangen.

Wenn es ihn also nicht gäbe, müsste sie diesen Job als seine 'Managerin/ Schwester/ Hausmädchen nicht machen und könnte sich in aller Ruhe auf ihre Karriere konzentrieren...

"Autsch!" Er drehte sich erschrocken um und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte ihn durch die Decke hindurch in die Seite gekniffen - und zwar echt hart.

Es schien ihm wohl nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte und sie so jeden einzelnen seiner Gedanken mitanhören konnte.  
"Wofür war das?" Selbst in der Dunkelheit des unbeleuchteten Hotelzimmers konnte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck klar und deutlich erkennen - sie war böse... aber vor allem verletzt.

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Nii-san? Warum sollte für mich irgendetwas wichtiger sein als dein Wohl? Du kamst für mich immer an erster Stelle und das wirst du auch weiterhin! Genauso wenig wie du ohne mich leben kannst, kann ich ohne dich! Also hör auf dich in deiner Ecke zu verkriechen und an Was-wäre-wenn-Fragen zu verzweifeln." Sie sah ihm mit einem festen Blick in die Augen. "Du kannst an der Vergangenheit nichts ändern und für die Gegenwart ist es vielleicht schon zu spät, aber wenn du dich jetzt bemühst, wird deine Zukunft so aussehen wie du sie haben willst." Sie war für einen Moment ruhig und funkelte ihn dann erneut böse an - sehr böse.  
"Wenn ich dich noch einmal so etwas sagen höre oder du auch nur über ähnliche Sachen nachdenkst, dann mach dich lieber auf was gefasst."  
Ren würde es nicht offen zugeben, aber dieses 17 jährige Mädchen ließ ihm mit ein paar Worten, die andere wahrscheinlich kaum beachten würden, einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken herunter laufen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht wissen wollte was sie in besagtem Fall für ihn in petto hätte.  
Er konnte sich noch recht lebhaft an ein paar der Szenen von 'Mio' aus Dark Moon erinnern.

Nun drehte er sich vollends zu ihr um, sah ihr einen langen Moment tief in die Augen und nahm sie dann in seine kräftigen Arme.

"Du hast recht, Setsu." Hauchte er sanft in ihr wuscheliges Haar.  
Ren bemerkte, dass sie für einen Moment die Luft anhielt und ganz starr wurde bevor sie zögerlich und nur sehr leicht seine Umarmung erwiderte. Sie schien wohl nicht mit einer derartigen Reaktion seinerseits gerechnet zu haben.  
Ihm fiel auf wie gut sie roch und wie perfekt sie in seine Arme zu passen schien - als ob sie dort von vornherein hingehören würde...

Und dann wurde ihm etwas bewusst.

Sie saßen mitten in der Nacht eng umschlungen auf seinem Bett in einem dunklen Hotelzimmer und trugen nur ihre 'Schlafanzüge' - was mitunter recht wenig war. Er selbst hatte ein enges schwarzes ärmelloses Shirt und seine ebenfalls schwarzen enganliegenden Boxershorts an, sie hingegen trug ein kurzes, seidenes, mit Spitze besetztes blutrotes Trägertop und die dazu passenden fast nur aus Spitze bestehenden Hotpants.

Das war das erste mal, dass er sie in ihrem 'Pyjama' sah, da sie bisher immer nach ihm schlafen gegangen und vor ihm aufgestanden war.

Wäre es mal dabei geblieben.

Er würde in diesem Hotelzimmer wohl nicht mehr so einfach einschlafen können.

Als ihm bewusst wurde wie viel von ihrer zarten Haut er genau an seinen Armen und Beinen spüren konnte, wurde ihm schlagartig sehr viel wärmer und er hätte schwören können, dass sein Gesicht rot geworden war.

Es war schließlich schon lange her, dass Ren einer Frau so nahe war. Nicht, dass er nicht die Möglichkeiten gehabt hätte - ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Aber seit er nach Japan gekommen war, war er keine Beziehung jeglicher Art mehr eingegangen. Es gab keinen Grund dazu - glücklich machen könnte er eh niemanden. Also warum etwas anfangen, dass im Endeffekt die andere Person sowieso nur verletzen würde? Ein Happy End hatte jemand wie er nicht verdient.  
Allerdings konnte er nicht leugnen wie gut es sich anfühlte sie in seinen Armen zu haben. Ihre zierliche Form gepresst gegen seinen harten muskulösen Körper. Was sie wohl von der ganzen Situation hält?

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken oder auch nur versuchen konnte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, hatte Setsu auch schon losgelassen und war vom Bett aufgestanden. Sie lächelte ihn mit ihren Nii-san™ Lächeln an.

"Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen, Nii-san. Morgen dürfte ein anstrengender Tag für dich werden."

Er wunderte sich noch eine Weile was sich wohl bei ihr im Kopf abgespielt haben könnte, während sie in ihr Bett stieg und ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Selbst wenn er sie fragen würde, würde er wohl kaum eine verwendbare Antwort von ihr bekommen. Sie würde ihn eines Tages mit Sicherheit in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Schlaf bekam er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr viel.

* * *

_Dankeschön fürs lesen :D_

_Sooo... Da bin ich nach langer Zeit auch mal wieder._  
_Wie ich schon erwähnte, hatte ich eine Blockade und was es noch schlimmer gemacht hat (und wahrscheinlich auch weiterhin für Verzögerungen sorgen wird) ist die Tatsache, dass ich seit zwei Monaten wieder arbeite - Vollzeit versteht sich. Zwei Jahre Elternzeit vergehen unglaublich schnell O_o Außerdem ist mein Sohnemann seit er in die Krippe gekommen ist quasi alle zwei Wochen krank ... Nicht lustig!_  
_Wie auch immer..._  
_Jedenfalls versuche ich gerade meinen Kopf aufzuräumen und Kapitel zehn zu finden... Hat es zufällig wer gesehen ?.? Hinweise bitte in die Box ein Stückchen weiter unten ;)  
Nur Spaß. Aber konstruktive Kritik ist gern gesehen :)_

**_Ganz viele liebe große und tolle Dankeschöns gehen an:_**

_**Reviewer:** Ayako-San-GE (huhu Sweety ;D), angel060689 (Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich habe sogar mehrfach versucht aus der Kyoko/Setsu POV zu schreiben, aber ich krieg die einfach nicht gebacken. Ren ist da irgenwie einfacher ;) mal schauen in was für "provozierende" Situationen ich die beiden noch so stecken kann :p) Guest Nr. 1 (Ich wollte eigentlich nicht so nah beim Manga bleiben - was ja auch nicht möglich ist, da ja so ziemlich nichts vom Canon passiert sein kann ohne die Bekanntschaft der beiden) und last but not least: Guest Nr. 2 (Hey cutey ;) You can write as much in English as you want. I understand you perfectly fine. The only question is: Do you understand me? Not the German of course, rather my English)_

_**Favorites: **__ketax, Ayako-San-GE, angel060689 und XaioMai_

_**Follower:** angel060689, XaioMai und VampirDarius_

_Bis hoffentlich bald._

_Kia_


End file.
